I have died everyday waiting for you
by Stuie
Summary: This is a story about a girl so desperately wanting to find herself and her place in this world. When she runs from a feature her parents decided for her, she stumble right into Mirkwood were she will meet King Thranduil and the wooden-elves. This story is played out a year before the ring comes to Frodo, it will show Thranduils part in the tale of the lord of the rings.
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful Creatures

**Chapter 1 Beautiful Creature **

Awilia was running out of her home with a big smile on her lips, the sun was rising and she was running to the stable. Her mother called from the house "Awilia don't ride to far, and please bring your brother for protection." Awilia felt frustrated over how protecting her parents could be, so she just waved her hand for dismissal and kept running. She didn't want yesterdays memories to ruin this beautiful day so she ran faster.

She saddle her black frieser Boglard quickly before her brother would find her and make her ride with him all day, because she really wanted this time alone.

Yesterday had been a hard day for Awilia and she needed some distance from the village and everything that was asked of her. A town boy named Augurt had asked for her hand in marriage and her father had agreed.

Her parents was upset of her lack of interest of being married, it confused them that she haven't found a boy yet. Awilia was far from ugly and more the contrary, her long wavy hair falling down her white flawless skin and a pair of piercing green eyes made people joke about how she was of eleven kin. She would often laugh at such a comment, she never saw the beauty they talked of.

She jumped up the big horse and talked softly to him and rode of into the forest. She had no plan of where to go but she was adventures and today felt like a good day for an adventure.

She rode fast and she loved the feeling of being free. She went further away from home, longer than she had before and she admire the chaining of the color of the leaves and the birds sining in the sky. She stopped by a river to cool herself of from the burning sun.

As she bent down and slowly lowered her fingers in the water she felt a feeling of being watched and took a sip of the cold water cooling her throat. She quickly glanced to her side without moving her head, she couldn't see anything moving by the trees so see looked to the other side without any luck of finding the source of her feeling.

She kept drinking the water and wiped her chin and slowly and carefully moving to Boglard who looked nervous. Her muscles was tens and she was moving closer to the knife she had hidden in her booth.

"Who is there?" she said loudly and her voice was strong but she felt nervous.

Not a sound was made and she start walking to the horse and sat up quickly. She kicked his sides and Boglard galloped away from the river.

The forest changed and became more dark and Awilia was thinking that this adventure might be a bad idea, she was still angry with her parents for promising her to another man. Not just another man, but a man she don't even like and that made her frustration grow. But she didn't have the urge to put herself in any danger.

She jumped down to the ground and watch the trees, she couldn't see the sky and she lost track of time, the forest was so dark it could be night.

She started to climb a tree, and as she was almost at the top when she felt the feeling of being watched again and she pushed herself against the tree. She bent down for her knife waiting for an attack and she could feel her heart pound in her chest. Her mother would always say she was reckless and to brave for her own good. But at this time she only felt reckless for riding so far away. but she would never admit that out loud.

Nothing happened and she put the knife back in her boots as she climbed the last branches to the top. When she parted the leaves and finally felt a breeze on her skin, she took a long calming breath. She opened her eyes and saw the sun slowly go down and the night sweetly embrace the sky and stars started to show in the distance.

She knew she had to find cover to sleep because the night brought out the evil and she was far from home to go back. She start to climb down the tree and started to worry about being attacked by orcs or some other evil creatures.

Her father had learned her how to use a bow and sword, but she was no warrior. She was strong with graceful muscles showing under her skin together with her feminine curves. But she had problems with her emotions and her father always scold her for being reckless and predictable.

As she touch the ground Boglard got scared and he almost ran away but she caught him before he had a chance to run of. She start walking on a path wondering over where she could rest over the night. The hair on her arms raised as the feeling of being watched crept back in her mind.

She took a slow breath as she got ready for a fight in her head, all her muscles in her body was tens. Her eyes caught movement in the trees and her heart start pounding in her chest. She had to swallow two times to distance her fear. She walked faster and faster, and with a graceful move she threw herself up on Boglards back and kicked his sides. He started to run fast threw the woods.

She lost control over the horse and she could feel his fear as he ran faster than he ever had. She hung over his mane as he flew threw the woods. The only thing she heard was the wind as she kept her eyes closed. She felt a sharp pain and the air in her lungs left her body, she felt herself falling to the ground with force. She whimpered as she laid on the ground trying to stand up, but the pain she felt made her lay back down.

She heard a growl coming closer and she open her eyes but she couldn't see, the dark was all around her and the tears in her eyes caused her sight to be blurry. She tried to reach the knife in her booth, it almost took all of here powers. She coughed as she bent further to reach it and the growl got closer. Adrenaline shot threw her body as she felt the danger in the air, she reached the knife and pushed herself of the ground.

She wiped tears away from her eyes as she looked up on the beast in front of her, she lost footing as she stumble back. In front of here was three large orcs, she squinted as she tried to look dangerous and growled back. The growl came out more as a whimper and she cursed herself for her action.

They came closer and she found her knife being a bit useless for this situation and she cursed herself for losing control over the horse.

The loud growl of the orc brought her back to the present and she felt panic.

"What are you waiting for? She screamed out, and she was surprised over her action once again.

"Do a lonely girl scare you so much?" her voice was full of venom as she even showed them her teeth. Her mind raced as she wonder what she was doing.

The orcs threw himself against her with a massive sword and Awilia saw her life pass before her eyes as she believed it to be her last breath, she held her knife high. She heard a swish in the wind and felt the ground vibrate under her feet as the orc fell with a arrow threw his scull.

She stood there unable to move wonder how she could be alive, and for a moment she thought it was her father who had come for her rescue. But she was soon remembered of the other two orcs who started running against her when the other orc hit the ground.

She screamed like a warrior as she found her courage but she never had the chance to show her brave move, when elves left the trees swinging their swords, killing the orc.

Awilia stood still unable to move as she watched the elves clean their swords and saw a arrow pointed between her eyes. She parted her lips and let out a breath of air she was holding. The elf who hold the bow was talking in elvish and Awilia had no idea what he was asking. She heard his voice getting annoyed of her lack of answering. She folded some of her hair behind her ear and the elf eyes got confused and a bit wider as he started talking again.

"Who are you? And what are your purpose of wandering in Mirkwood without and invitation?" The blond elf asked.

Awilia looked confused and irritated of the accusation, she took a breath too calm herself down.

"I didn't know I needed and invitation to simply walking into a wood. I lost track of time and where I was and simply looking for a place to rest." She answered as she held her head high. She was annoyed that the elf still had an arrow so close to her face. Then she looked down to her knife and the elf did the same and she heard the bow draw the arrow further back. She felt weak and her body was hurting from her fall.

She dropped the knife in hope that he would keep the bow out of her face but he did not put the arrow back in his basket. He was quiet as he studied her, she didn't mind because she studied him as well.

He had long silver hair that was glowing even if there was barely no light. His eyes was grey and she could see warmth behind the stern look. He looked young but still old, she had never seen an elf before and she was lost in the beauty of the elf before her.

After a while she opened her mouth again "I mean no harm, I was just trying to defend myself from the orcs and I have to thank you for saving me." and she surprised herself when she bow before him.

She saw a shift in his eyes as she looked up, he lowered his bow.

"Follow us, you will be brought to the King of Mirkwood, he will decide your fate." He said with a stern voice as he picked up her knife and a guard pushed her forward.

Awilia felt herself breath normally again as they escorted her threw the woods, she heard a sound of twigs cracking at her side. She reached for her knife but remembered she didn't have it anymore. She felt the panic in her chest as her heart rate increased, when she felt herself unable to protect herself.

"They found your horse, don't be afraid, human." The blonde elf smirked at her, and she saw the other guard look at her with amusement.

She didn't know why she got so annoyed by him calling her human because she was one, but it made her feel so fragile and she was stronger than he knew. So she huffed and kept on walking without saying anything.

Awilia got more and more tired after been walking for a long while. The elf noticed that she was dragging her feet behind her and that her face showed pain behind the otherwise proud face. The blond elf met her sharp words before, took the courage and asked if she didn't want to rest on the horse.

But he was curious about her, wanting to know more about why she was in the woods alone and who she was.

"What is your name human?" He asked her with a curious face.

She looked at him with tired eyes but she managed to put the wall up to hide her pain. "I will tell you mine if you tell me yours, elf." She told him boldly.

The elf lift a eyebrow and found this human girl amusing, she was probably in great pain and outnumbered. She was without weapon and she still had the guts to talk to him in that way.

He smiled to her "I'm Legolas Greenleaf." He said and bowed as he grated her.

Awilia looked in to his grey eyes and wondered why he was dressed differently, she wondered if he was the captain of the guard. They had saved her so she had no reason to be rude, and she felt ashamed over her words. She had always been guarded but she saw no evil in this elf.

"I'm Awilia daughter of Awony and Curcos." She tried to say as she reached her self up to look more graceful and Legolas smiled.

"Please to meet you Awilia, such a unusual and beautiful name." Legolas said with the smile still on his face.

Awilia looked into his grey eyes and smiled as she felt herself blush. She never blushed when the boys in town called her beautiful, she was confused. She looked down and kept walking as she bit on her lip.

Legolas was happy about the change in events and now felt she wasn't so guarded as before, "Awilia, you look awfully tired. I would feel happier if you rested on the horse instead of walking with the injuries you sustained."

Awilia lifted her head with surprise at the kind words, but she didn't want to seem weak in front of these strong and beautiful elves. She shook her head and smiled and kept walking the pat. Legolas lifted an eyebrow and wondered who this girl was and why she would refuse comfort. He kept walking behind her ready to catch her if she would fall.

Awilia could feel Legolas stare in her back and also the other elves stealing glances of her with wondering.

"Have you never seen a human before or is it something wrong?" She asked a bit harsh but the pain was taking over her mind, and she felt irritated.

The elves looked straight ahead without saying anything. She turned around to Legolas with an eyebrow raised.

He muffled a laughter at how ridiculous she looked all frustrated and dirty. "Some of them have some of them have not. They do not mean to be rude, My Lady."

She huffed and turned around and kept on walking.

Finally she could see the trees getting fewer and fewer and a bridge was a head of them. She took a small pause to catch her breath as she felt herself getting weaker. Legolas could see how she swayed and walked closer to her. The other elves kept on walking to the gates and entered.

Awilia was left with Legolas and she wondered how she would have strength to walk rest of the way. Legolas put his hand on her shoulder, she could see him talking to her but she was so exhausted she didn't hear anything. She felt how he start to shake her, so she lifted her eyes to him and started to walk again.

Legolas holding her arm but she could barely feel it, she looked at the guards at the gate and they spared her a small glance of disproval and she felt unwelcome. Legolas dragged her gently inside, her mouth fell open as she looked at the impressive palace she's been brought too.

She met Legolas stare again and he smiled when he saw her expression. He let go of her arm and left her standing in the hall.

Awilia was to occupied to look around to wonder were Legolas went. She soon felt him beside her and he gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see him holding water and a plate with food and she smiled so all of her white teeth showed. She drank fast and put the fruits in her mouth moaned as she felt the sweetness in her mouth. Legolas watched her with interest, and she looked up with a smile still full of fruits and he laughed, it shocked her how beautiful his laughter was.

He took the plate and glass and gave it to a servant as he guided her up the stairs. He was so gentle and a true gentleman, she had never met a man so gentle in her life. And she knew that he probably was like this to all of the ladies he met. But still she felt ashamed of her starring when he spared her a glance and a smile when he caught her. She blushed again and cursed herself for acting like a little girl.

She kept admiring the beautiful ceiling and walls of this palace. She felt some of her strength coming back but still she felt sore and she felt her wounds from the fall more intense now.

They stopped when the reached the platform and she was to occupied by her thoughts, and she was startled when Legolas graced her arm for her attention. She looked up to him trying to show she wasn't tired but strong. He smiled to her similar to an elderly looking at a child and she felt annoyed.

" I would recommend you to behave in front of the king, I would be careful of how you behaved in front of him." He looked at her with worry and she was confused.

Then an elven guard side spoked with a loud voice, "I precent to you, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

Awilia almost screamed of surprise at the loud voice. she wasn't prepared for them to be so quiet and sneak up on her like that. And especially not talking so loudly. But she got interrupted in her thoughts when Legolas put some pressure on her lower back pushing her forward.

She stumble forward and found herself staring right into stairs, she then heard a harsh, cold and low voice "Who are you and what brings you to my woods without an invitation human?"

She looked up to were the voice came from and the sight was nothing she had ever seen before. On the wooden throne with big elk horns sat the most magnificent creature she had ever laid her eyes upon. His long silver hair glowed in the light and his flawless skin was so perfect that she almost wanted to go up there and touch him to see if he was real. But the more striking was his eyes, it was like they burned right threw her. Like he was draining her power with one stare. He almost looked grim with his thick eyebrows and ice cold eyes.

She was so stunned she forgot to answer the question, she saw how his eyes shot lightings of ice and she felt scared, she started to tremble. It was like the whole room lost its warmth.

"Answer me human!" his voice shot daggers and the power and anger made her shake. She almost fell but felt Legolas strong hand holding up.

"Let the human go Legolas" Thranduil snarled as he was losing his temper over this situation. He have better things to do than to talk to this human girl.

"Tell me now why you are here and what your purpose are walking in my woods? ANSWER ME HUMAN!" He said the last part louder, he was tired of this silly human and Legolas hovering over her like she is precious to him. He stood from his throne and start walking down the stairs to Awilia.

She was still scared of the power in his voice, she was convinced the King would kill her if she provoked him. She wondered how someone so graceful and beautiful could look so grim at the same time.

She shook of her fear and took a glance to Legolas before finding her courage, she lifted her head and stretched her back.

"I'm Awilia daughter of Awony and Curcos and I had no intention of riding in to Mirkwood. I was lost in my thoughts and we stumble right in to the woods of mistake. I was trying to find cover when orcs found me." She said proudly and she took a breath to not lose her courage as she felt the king coming closer staring at her.

"I fell of my horse when three orcs attacked me, I tried to defend myself but I'm no warrior and I was saved by your guards. I was hurt and I had nowhere to rest. I'm sorry for intruding your realm my Lord." She bowed low and long in hope to not see the kings eyes on her.

He looked at here with cold hard stare, he wondered who this strange human was. Awilia, he tasted her name as he studied her. She almost looked like an elf without all the filth that was covering her. If she hadn't showed him her ears he might have thought she was an elf. He didn't see her flinch and he could see she talked the truth.

She finally came up from the unnecessary long bow, he looked at her eyes and they looked like the grass in the spring. He shook his head, why did he think of that now? He became angry by his thoughts.

"Let the healers look at her and find her a room to rest in until she is well to travel. Now leave me!" He finally said and looked at Awilia with ice cold eyes. There was no warmth in his eyes and he looked at her with a disgusted look.

Awilia got angry of the way the king looked at her, like she was a filth and nothing worth. She shoot him a look of disapproval and hate. Legolas took her arm shoving her away from the king before he would cut of her head. Legolas saw how the king reached for his sword when he noticed how the girl looked at him.

She was showed the room of the healers and Legolas talked to her in a low voice "What where you thinking looking at him that way. He could have killed you. The king have no mercy for humans, you should be happy he even helps you and not throwing you out." He looked concerned and a upset.

She felt ashamed of her behavior but she wanted to defend her actions. "He looked at me with despise, like I was worth nothing, like a dirty pig." She almost screamed out in frustration. She thought to herself she need to control her emotions better in this place. She was tired and she felt ashamed by her actions, the King had offered her a roof over her head. She shouldn't looked at him that way.

She felt Legolas lay a hand on her shoulder as he took a long breathe.

"Rest now Awilia, don't try to disturb the king and better, try not to talk to him at all during your stay. Sweet dreams my lady." Legolas said before he left and Awilia had no chance to thank him before he was gone.

The healers looked to her wounds and gave her herbs and she felt much better already. She fell asleep wondering what was wrong with the aggressive and cold king. Not knowing the king hovered over her as she slept. He touched her white skin, felt the softness and got startled when he heard her moan. He said her name "Awilia" tasting it for the first time on his tongue. She kept on sleeping unknowing of the kings touch.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange feelings

**Chapter 2 Strange feelings**

Awilia woke up feeling stronger and she heard birds singing and she thought she was at home again, wondering why she can't smell her mothers breakfast.

She opened her eyes to the sight of utter beauty, the walls was covered in green plants and there was windows who let the sun glow in on her skin. She sat up from the bed feeling sore, so she started to study her body searching for wounds. She found some scratches on her skin and a wound on her inner thigh. When she was done she stood up and studied the different bottles and potions as she walked around the room.

She was startled when an elf walked in and quickly turned around. She wondered why the elf turned away from her and she quirked a brow. She then lowered her gaze down to see herself in only underwear and she froze. She couldn't find any clothes so she ran to the bed and took the blanket to cover herself up. She felt ashamed and she blushed, she looked up to the servant and he still had his back towards her.

"My lady I have clothes for you and I'm sorry for walking in when you where not properly dressed. I thought you might be caught in your dreams." The elf spoke with a smooth voice still not facing her.

She went forward to him and touched his arm to show him that she's not upset with him.

"Thank you for bringing me clothes." She said as he turned around offering her a smile.

"Is there anywhere I can take a shower?" she asked before the servant could say something.

He looked at her and nodded "follow me Lady Awilia, I'll take you to there. My name is Armith"

He smiled again and Awilia was pleased to know his name. She hoped she maybe found herself a friend in this place.

"I'm honored to met you Armith, maybe you would keep me company after my shower?" She said as she smiled and lowered her head.

"How could I refuse to company a beautiful lady." He said as he smiled back to her. His smile was radiant and Awilia was happy about the outcome of her forward question.

They walked in silent as Awilia looked around at the beautiful doors and handcrafts. She was impressed how massive everything was and felt a urge to discover every inch of this place. She was thinking out a plan of how she would be left alone so she could go on a adventure in here. Awilia was so occupied by here thoughts she didn't see the servant stop. She bumped in to him.

"I apologize Armith, I can be so clumsy." She said and her face turn to a shade of red and she hid her face behind her hair.

"You don't have to worry about bumping into me. I will leave you here lady Awilia, in here you can be at peace clean yourself. I will be waiting for you at the dining hall" Armith said smiling down to her.

She walked in to the massive bathroom, there was a spring inside with a small waterfall, she was stunned over how beautiful it was. There was trees and rocks around the spring and soft lights swarming the air.

She stripped out of her cloths and walked slowly into the pond. She swam to the waterfall and stood under it for a long time. She found soap to clean herself, the soap smelled like a summers breeze. The sent calmed her and she cleaned herself and saw all the dirt leaving her body, her light skin was shimmering in the light.

She walked down in the spring again and walked until only half of her body was under water. Her long and thick hair was covering her breast as the door to the massive bathroom was opened and in the opening she saw the King walk in.

She found herself unable to move again and her mouth parted in shock as her eyes met him. She expected to see his cold stare but instead she found confusion and amusement in them and she saw how he lowered his gaze down and she felt exposed to this dangerous, strong, beautiful, mean king. She felt how she began to blush and lowered herself down into the water to cover herself up. She was wondering what he was doing in here and why he was staring at her.

"I see that you find the spring to your liking, you're not dirty as when you came. But only almost, looks like you missed a spot" he said taunting her.

He smirked at her with a stare cold as ice. He couldn't stop admiring her were she was. Her white flawless skin, the long wavy brown hair, and those mesmerizing green eyes. He was stunned over the beauty of this simple human girl, and he hid it behind his cold stare. How was he suppose to forget the image of this fragile little human trembling under his stare.

She felt intimidated by him but she also felt ashamed and angry that he had insulted her. She lowered her head to look for the spot she missed but couldn't see anything. She turned around but still couldn't find anything. She turned her head to see him smirking, giving her the cold stare and almost as his eyes made her freeze. Goosebumps rose on her skin and finally she lowered herself down into the water.

She was boiling with anger.

"Who do you think you are? Walking in here when I'm taking a shower. Insult me all you want. You like to insult people don't you? Makes you all…." She almost screamed in frustration, but she got startled when she heard a ice cold voice so loud and scary she almost tripped in the water.

"_Dina__! __Antolle ulua sulrim__, __Lle tela_?" (Be silent! Much wind pours from your mouth, Are you finished?) Thranduil had enough of this unimportant human. She should respect him, he is the king and she is an ordinary human. Nothing important or worth living, he on the other hand have walked this earth for over 3000 year.

Thranduil hadn't seen this coming. He became angry because he was ashamed of being in the same room as her when she was undressed, but he couldn't stop taunting her. He was simply here to leave her a dress for her to wear tonight. He didn't know she was inside when he entered, and instead of walking away he was startled by her body.

She was shaking in the water, wondering if he will kill her and she surprised when she started pleading for her life.

"Don't kill me, I'm sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me my lord, I forgot my place."

She dared not to look at him as she spoke. She was angry she didn't dare stand up for herself but she didn't trust the King and she had a strong feeling he had no problem throwing her down the dungeon or out of his doors.

Thranduil felt a different kind of pleasing hearing her beg for forgiveness. He wanted to hear her beg more, he wanted her to fear and respect him. He wondered how this simple human gave him such pleasure of only begging him for her life. He thought it might have with the lack of cloths she had and how scared she was. He didn't know but he liked the power he had over her, and he liked how angry he could make her.

Thranduil shook his thoughts away and spoke in a venomous voice and glared at her "Next time you should be more careful of what you say, next time you will spend the night in the dungeon or worse, _Ruthaer_."

He watched her lower her self more in to the water, and how her skin changed in a darker tone. Thranduil was pleased with the sight of her and turned around with a threw his silver and golden cloak aside as he walked away. He smirked as he opened the door and left a stunned Awilia.

Awilia couldn't believe what just happened, she wondered if he had threaten her life or if she had misunderstood him. She felt angry and ashamed, she wanted to smack that smirk of his face for talking and looking at her that way. At the same time she got all hot and flustered when she thought about how extremely handsome he was in that simple silver crown and how his blond hair falling over his broad and manly shoulders. She had to slap herself for thinking such things about that horrible king.

She walked out of the spring and remember she still had no cloths, she looked around and found a dress lying where the king stand minutes ago. She was surprised and wondered why the King himself would come to hand her clothes. She felt really ashamed for how she might be looking threw his eyes. She looked down to her scratches and she felt insecure about her body. She pushed her thoughts away and picked the dress up.

She admired the dress and it was absolutely beautiful, it was a long slender green dress with silver patterns. She put it on and it fit her curves perfectly, a bit tight around her bosom, and she felt insecure.

Everything about the King confused her, the way he spoke to her, how he acted and the way he looked at her. Still some part of her wanted to be in his precent.

Awilia left the bathroom or the paradise room as she called it, she strolled around the big corridors wondering what secrets it hold forgetting Armith waiting for her. She looked in to one room and found a bedroom so she closed it and kept on walking. She went further down finding stairs down, she went even further down and strolled around like a little child doing something she's not allowed to do.

She heard footsteps and hid behind a wall down a different corridor. She held her breath as she heard voices come closer. They talked in elvish and she heard Legolas voice, she wondered what they were saying.

She couldn't hold her breath anymore so she took a deep breath and the talking stopped. She felt someone holding a dagger against her throat and she screamed. She felt a hand closing around her mouth and she panicked even more, she started to kicking and clawing against her attacker. The hand softly left her mouth and she screamed even higher but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Awilia stop screaming and kicking me, it's Legolas." He hushed her keeping her against the wall.

She looked up into his grey orbs and smiled, trying to catch her breathe. He gave her a half smile and shifted his head as he heard footsteps down the corridor. He knew the footsteps so well, and he took Awilias hand in his.

"Awilia, the King is coming and he won't be happy finding you down here. Be quiet and follow me." He whispered so quiet she almost didn't hear what he had said. She nodded and with a gasp he lifted her up and ran down the corridor in speed she didn't think possible.

She stuttered his name quietly "Legolas, were are you taking me." She graced his ear with her lips and he shifted his head quickly at the touch, almost as it burned him.

His grey eyes met her green ones and he stopped for a while, "I'm taking you away from here so you don't get in more trouble." He whispered as he started to run again. She felt reminded of the injuries she sustained yesterday, and she winced when Legolas took a stronger hold of her.

She didn't hear the guards anymore as Legolas ran further away, he jumped up one step of the stares and took a stronger hold and Awilia screamed out when he put pressure on her wound in her thigh.

"Awilia are you okay? What happened?" He cupped her chin as he put her down, her eyes where filling with tears as the pain reminded her of the wounds and that she hadn't recover all strength she thought this morning.

Legolas worrying eyes scanned her face and body, she met his eyes and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"My wounds still hurts from yesterday and when you hold med so strongly it reminded me of how much it still hurts." She whispered out sounding like a breath. But Legolas elven ear heard her perfectly, and his eyes showed remorse.

She didn't want him to worry about her, she felt warm blood start running down from her thigh.

"It's not your fault Legolas, you took me away from your dreadful father who would beheaded me if he saw me there." She stopped talking when she saw Legolas stiff as a statue, so she turned around to look for what made Legolas all startled.

She turned right into Thranduil and he held her hands up to his chest when she crashed into him. He looked down on her with a furious look on his face. She hid her face against his chest in shame and fear, and she felt his warmth and his chest expend as he took a long breath.

Thranduil was furious of hearing what Awilia was saying to his son, and furious at his son for running away from him with her. But still he couldn't say he felt another feeling of pleasing to have this fragile woman so tightly against his body. He felt her hands grip his clothing as she kept her head against his chest. A part of him wanted to touch her long hair. She truly was a beautiful woman, but he would never admit that was what he thought of her.

Legolas watched as his fathers eyes changed when Awilia was against his chest. He wondered what was going on in his mind, and he felt a bit upset to see Awilia so close to him with her hands on his chest.

"I'm so sorry my lord I didn't mean what I said and I didn't mean to walk so freely in your home. I was lost in all these corridors." It was only a whisper and if Thranduil and Legolas wasn't elves they would never have heard her speak.

"_Amin n'rangwa edanea_." (I don't understand these humans) Thranduil silently spoke as he looked down at the girl. But only Legolas heard what the king said.

"Legolas, _Kela_!" (Legolas, go away) The King finally said loud and stern.

Legolas looked at Awilia with worry in his eyes, but he could not disobey his father and he knew he would regret it if he would. So he simply bow and left quickly, secretly wishing Thranduil won't throw Awilia out or worse hurt her. He know how angry his father can be, and Awilia is pushing the right buttons.

Awilia started shaking again scared out of her mind being so close to the king. She didn't dare to take a step back so she kept being close to his chest.

"_Lle tyava quel_? (Do you feel well?) Thranduil asked looking down to his chest where the girl still hold on to his garment.

She didn't answer and he wondered if she heard him. Awilia closed her eyes and wondered why he kept talking in elvish when he knew she don't understand. She inhaled some air in hope she will find her courage.

"My lord, I don't understand what you're saying." She looked in to his eyes and hold her stare as he looked back into her eyes. His stare was hard and emotionless, she would not break down under his stare again. She will stay strong.

"Are you okay?" He asked still not showing any emotion, his voice was cold and hard but his breath which hit her skin was warm and she could smell wine.

She still looked in his eyes as she nodded.

"Why did you scream? Where you in danger?" He asked harsh as he took a hold on her arm.

She twitched and gave him a look of disapproval.

"Let me go Thranduil, I wasn't in danger I was in pain that's why I screamed, now let me go. You're hurting me!" She pushed herself from him but his grip got harder, his eyes burned like icy fire.

Awilia wouldn't back down from the king this time, he was irrational and she was threw with his behavior, she was no elf and he had no power over her. "Stop it hurts, I'm not one of your elves you can push around, now let go of me Thranduil!"

Thranduil bent down so that his face was only inches away from his.

"You don't have the privilege to use my name human. What were you looking for down here?" His word felt like daggers, and she whimpered as his grip got tighter around her arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed desperately as her eyes met his cold eyes she started crying. She hated him, she wanted away from here.

"I told you I got lost and couldn't find my way back." She cried as she begged him.

His grip loosened and he pulled her closer to her surprise. He wasn't holding her in an embrace he just kept her to his chest as her cries got quieter.

"Silly little girl, you seem to get lost a lot don't you? You will tell me what your porpoise is to being here." He snarled.

She didn't move away from him, she was tired and she had lost blood from her wound. She started to loose her footing and she felt his strong arms take a hold of her body as she had no power left to either argue or stay conscious. The last thing she remembered was the Kings voice in the distance.

**I was tired writing this chapter, I hope I didn't do so many mistakes. I hope you are okay with the story so far. It will get better I promise, now I just try to build it up and it was harder than I thought. So give it a chance. **


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

**Chapter 3 Confusion**

Thranduil called out her name trying to wake her up.

"Awilia, wake up silly girl. Don't tempt my patience with me." His eyes shifted from angry to worried in a blink of an eye.

His always proud and majestic features gave away when he felt her fading. He looked down the floor when his anger left him and he saw and smelled the blood which had left her body.

Thranduil called out to the guards, they lifted her up and took her to the healers. Thranduil stood still where they left him wondering what he have done. He pushed his feelings aside, wondering why a human made him even wonder. He shouldn't care for a simple human girl. But still he couldn't forget her eyes, he felt like he could drown in her eyes. He got frustrated and walked to his chamber. This human girl will not make him jeopardize his reputation, she have to leave he thought before he closed the door.

Awilia slept soundly in the healers chamber, dreaming of running threw the chamber. She dreamt of the king finding her, she was scared when he caught her. Suddenly her dreams changed direction when Thranduil looked at her with his ice cold stare and he slowly bent down kissing her lips. She felt him taking a hold of her hips lifting her, pushing her against the wall. She felt aroused when she felt his hands roam her body, feeling every inch of her. He ripped of her shirt, looking at her with desire. He lowered his head softly dragging his tongue over her nipples and they got harder at his touch. She moaned loudly as she felt a wetness between her thighs, she felt his hardness against her wetness and she wanted him.

"I want you Thranduil." She moaned in his ear and he growled loudly as he pushed himself harder against her. She couldn't stand all the cloths, she needed him so badly. He ripped her cloths of like an animal and she had never been so aroused in her life.

She suddenly was woken up from the dream by someone shaking her shoulders. She panicked and threw herself away and landed hard on the floor. It hurt her and she groaned, shaking her head and looked in to blue worrying orbs. She had a hard time focusing from being awaken from what could have been the best or worse dream of her entire life.

Legolas softly took her hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry Lady Awilia, It was not my intent to scare you, I thought you had a bad dream." Legolas said as he looked at her worried and she felt so ashamed for her dream of his father. She blushed to a deep red color and Legolas wondered if she were becoming sick.

"Are you alright Lady Awilia?" Legolas said with a concerned look, which made her feel even worse.

"I'm alright Legolas, don't worry about me. You are right I was having a bad dream and I'm glad you woke me up." She smiled at him and sat on the bed, still tired.

"You're tired my lady. I can see it in your eyes." He went up and took out some herbs which he mixed in a glass. He brought her the glass, she looked at him.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously.

He frowned when he noticed she didn't trust him. "It will help you get a peaceful sleep. I also brought you some water and food for you my. I thought you might be hungry"

She smiled at him and in her mind cursed herself for not trusting him. He had helped her ever since they met.

"I'm deeply sorry for my rude manners, I'm very grateful for your kindness. And please call me Awilia, you don't have to call me lady all the time."

He smiled at her with such radiant warmth. She was stunned over how gorgeous he was, and she saw some similarities to his father, not many really. The hair is the same, but his eyes are warmer and kinder and he is shorter. She also felt good around him, she wasn't scared of him. She felt like he could be a friend to her. So she said the only thing she could of the elvish language

"_mellonamin_." (Friend) she blushed and dared not to look in his eyes if she said it wrong.

She felt him lay his hand upon hers and she looked in to his warm eyes and he smiled the biggest smile she seen.

"My fair lady Awilia, I shall still call you lady because you are as fair as one, _mellonamin__.__" _Legolas said with a smooth voice.

Awilia surprised Legolas by hugging him closely, and she felt happy for making another friend away from home. She missed her home even if she dreaded the moment she had to go back. She didn't want to go back home to be married off.

When she pulled back Legolas saw a frown on her face and he cupped her cheek, "What clouds your mind Awilia?"

"I don't want to go home, but still I my heart long too." She tried to explain.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Legolas asked her quietly and confused, as he felt they weren't alone.

Awilia felt a present too and she didn't want anyone to hear so she moved closer to Legolas, gracing his ear as she whispered "I will tell you after I get my rest, I have a feeling that we aren't alone." Her lips accidentally graced his ears and Legolas got goosebumps on his arms by her touch.

He stood up quickly and excused himself, and left a stunned Awilia. She had no idea why he left so suddenly. She wondered if she had done something wrong, but she had no chance to ask before he was gone.

She eat some of the food, drank the water and the herbs Legolas left her. She laid down wishing for silent and calm dreams. But she knew some part of her wanted to dream about the dangerous and evil king. She felt bad that a part of her wanted him. She closed her eyes and went in to a slumber without dreams, she was peaceful at last.

Awilia woke up the day after feeling starved and she felt a presence in the room. She opened her eyes, stroking her sore body. She found the Elven-King standing before her and she snatched the cover to shield her body from him. He stood there watching her quietly.

"I see you finally decided to stay in bed to get some rest" His voice was emotionless.

She looked at him standing there, head high with his wooden crown. His body looked so slimmed and hard with his silver and red clothing. She believed it was the most beautiful garment she have ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was truly majestic were he stood, proud with his stare who could turn anything to ice.

Awilia opened her mouth but had a hard time finding her words.

"I feel rested, thank you so much my lord for letting me rest here. I will be on my way as you please." She bowed her head of respect but also to hide her blush, she remembered the dream as it had happened and only his stare made her aroused.

The king lifted his eyebrow feeling pleased to see her showing respect. He was surprised of what she had said and some part of him wanted her to stay, she made this place more alive even if he didn't feel much for humans. This girl made him feel otherwise.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you please, lady Awilia" He still showed no emotions and turned around leaving her with her mouth opened, wondering what just happened.

She's been staying in the healers chamber for a week sleeping and recovering, she woke up the second day with servants coming in with food and clothing for her. She was pleased to see that they gave her pants and a shirt. She felt more freely in pants, and she really wanted to go out in the forest again.

She saw Armith walk into the room and she smiled to him and he returned her smile. Awilia was happy to see the servant again but she felt bad for missing their dinner.

"Armith I'm happy to see you again, and I want to apologize for my absent at dinner. I wasn't feeling good." She said as she looked down feeling bad.

"I'm happy you're feeling better Lady Awilia, I'm not angered with you." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

She was about to answer but Armith beat her too it.

"My lady, the king has order me to show you to your chamber you will stay in now that you are better." Armith said smoothly.

Her head flew up from the food with wide eyes. "Excuse me? My chamber? The king have order you to take me? to my chamber?"

Armith looked at her amused over her confusion. "Yes my lady, I will wait outside for you to dress."

Awilia was stunned, she wondered what had happened. She wondered why Thranduil would want her to have her own chamber.

Then she remembered what Thranduil said to her two days ago. "_You are welcome to stay as long as you please lady Awillia._"

She dressed herself quickly, she was wondering about how the room would look like.

When she left the healers chamber she found Armith waiting for her, and she offered him a smile. He offered her his arm and showed her the way to her chamber.

It was a grand room and she gasped as she walked in, she was in awe of how beautiful it was. It had a big window and an enormous bed. She gasped again when she opened the closet, the dresses inside was the most beautiful creations she have ever seen, except the kings cloths. She heard someone behind her and she turned around fast, on alert and crashed in to a hard body. She felt two hands holding her steady as she was about to fall.

"We have to stop meeting like this lady Awilia." She could not mistake the voice of the king as she lifted her eyes to met his. She smiled and giggled like a little school girl. What had happened to her after that dream, she cursed how she acted and she felt foolish.

Thranduil almost lost his cold face when he saw this innocent little girl giggle all nervous. She was truly a beautiful young girl. He couldn't stop his admiration for this girl, for the first time he laid eyes on her that day she arrived he couldn't stop thinking about her. And he was frustrated with his feelings but still he didn't want her too leave.

He had overheard her talk with Legolas about how she didn't want to go home but her heart wanted too. He wondered what her secrets were. She interrupted his thinking with her smooth voice.

"I'm so sorry My Lord, I was admiring this room you gave me and I was so excited and you startled me, I didn't mean to touch you or crash in to you. Please forgive my manners." She looked down on the floor which wasn't so clever because all she could look at was between his legs. She started to wonder how it would feel to have him, to be claimed by him. She felt flushed and aroused by the thoughts and she had to distract herself and start humming.

Thranduil looked down at her wondering what she was doing. He was about to ask her what's wrong, but he was cut of when one of his guards interrupted him.

"My King, you're needed in the woods, Prince Legolas is in need of help, orcs are attacking from the south."

Thranduil let go of Awilia and stormed out of the chamber in all haste. She stood there in confusion yet again. She was about to curse him when he was back in the room, and she stood there with her mouth opened.

"A lady shouldn't stand with her mouth opened its not graceful, makes you look as a dwarf." He taunt her with a quirk on his lips.

She frowned at his statement.

"What is that you really want? Or did you came back only to insult me?" she snarled at him before turning around. How could he made her so aroused only moments ago and now make her blood boil.

"Careful now lady Awilia, you know I won't go easy on you if you show me disrespect. I want to inform you that I will be gone for a while and I want you to stay inside." He looked at the back of her head wanting her to turn around so he could look at her beautiful face and those mesmerizing eyes.

She finally turned around shooting him daggers with her eyes.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" She asked coldly.

Thranduil almost lost his temper again and he bit his teeth down in frustration for this girl.

"Don't be silly, child. But the forest is dangerous and in here you're safe. Don't go outside, end of story!" he spit out losing his temper when he saw her challenging stare.

He took several determent steps up to her "Do I make my self clear?!" His voice was cold and determent.

She tremble back, nodded her head in frustration. Her eyes teared up in anger, she wanted to punch his smirk out of his face. She watched as he left her room, she threw herself on the bed watching the ceiling.

She waited a few hours to know he finally left before she dared to find a way out. She went looking in different room and found the armory. She took a bow and arrows, she was about to leave when she saw a pair of beautiful daggers and remember Legolas handling them when he found her. She wanted to learn so she snatched them up.

She kept herself in the shadows to hide from the servants and guards. She found a way out by leaning out a window throwing a stone down the path. She watched the guard leave their post to look after the sound. She jumped in victory as she ran out of the gates into the woods.

Awilia almost had forgot the feeling of being out in the woods. She's been in the castle for almost two weeks and she was tired of being closed up. She felt alive again as she ran threw the forest.

She took the bow and an arrow from the basket climbing a tree for a good spot to find a pray. She waited for a long while and saw a rabbit jumping out of a bush and she aimed and took the shot with perfection. She felt victorious and skilled. She prepared the rabbit, making a fire in a good place. She had missed the simple things like being on her own hunting, making food.

She was not made for big halls and servants, this was were she belonged. She had no desire of being rich, loved, married or liked. She wanted to be free more than anything, she huffed at the thought of love. She became angry of the thought of her family and their choice they made for her.

She had no interest in being married to that stupid boy and she wasn't to let them make her, she rather die than make her marry anyone. She was so angry when she cut the meat she accidentally cut herself and she cursed.

She grilled the rabbit over the open fire and tasted the delicious meat, she enjoyed the peace. As she turned around she saw a bush with berries and she thought of making a berry sauce to the rabbit wasn't such a bad idea. She took a hand full and stuffed them inside the meat as she took a bite.

She rested on the ground, she found a good place were the sun peaked threw the branches and she felt the hot sun on her skin.

She heard branches crushing near her and she stood up, but was confused when she felt dizzy and drowsy. She couldn't control her legs properly and she felt panic strike her.

Awilia took a unsteady hold of the bow trying to find her focus. She didn't know what was coming threw the woods in high speed and she felt the need to find cover. In her state she needed to find a safe location, she was a hitting target, so her first thought was she had to climb up the trees.

The sound came closer, she remember the sound of growling. She actually preferred the growling of the king but this was not him. It came closer faster and she started to climbed in panic, she tried to stay focused as she lost her grip and fell.

**I struggled a bit with this chapter and I hope it****'****s not a whole mess. I feel honored you****'****re liking my story and that you are following it. I will promise to update you all when ever I can. This journey will be long so don****'****t be afraid it will end soon. :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Into the darkness

**Chapter 4 Into the darkness**

Thranduil was swaying his sword with great power and orcs where falling around him, his armor was glimmering in the sun and his hair was shining beautifully. He was stained with orc blood and he was showing no emotions as he held up the head of a orc and cut his throat, throwing his head away. He ran against a pack of orcs and with ease he jumped up on one of the orcs shoulders and struck his sword into the orcs skull. He pushed himself of the orc and cut an orc over the chest as he took the last one out.

Legolas was shooting arrows at the herd of orcs closing in on them, the battle had been going on for hours and Thranduil was furious. He called out to the elven warriors and they ran after him with swords in the air as they flew right in to the herd. The impact was hard and they swayed their swords in union and Thranduil looked around him seeing his warriors fall around him. He felt his rage expand and he let out a roar of anger as he used all his power to kill the orcs around him.

The air calmed and the sounds drowned as the forest dared to breath again, the battle was over and Thranduil was standing in the middle of the field with his swords hanging from his hands. He dropped them to the ground, as he saw the loss they have sustained and the sorrow in his heart made him tremble for a second before he found his footing.

Legolas walked up to his father not saying anything, he saw his fathers pain in his eyes. Thranduil let out a breath and met Legolas eyes.

"Gather the bodies, burn the orcs bodies and bring our own home." Thranduil spoke with no emotions in his voice. But Legolas saw the pain hidden behind his fathers stoic face.

They were interrupted by a guard riding in all haste against them. Thranduil watched as the guard came closer, he was surprised to see Valtir. He was not suppose to be here, and Thranduil lifted his brow.

The guard swayed of the horse bowed before the king. "Speak!" Thranduils strong voice echoed over the land.

The guard took a step back by the strength in the Kings voice. "My lord, it's about lady Awilia. We can't find her and the night is upon us." he bowed again, staying like that.

Thranduil was tired and he felt his anger rise in him, he wanted no more than to go home and clean up. But now he had to go and find a irresponsible child.

"Legolas find a horse, I will take this one!" He said trying to sound calm but his anger was clear in his voice. Valtir trembled when he recognize the anger in Thranduils voice, he knew what he was capable of and he wouldn't push his King. Valtir stepped aside as Thranduil took a seat on the horses back and he rode off into the woods.

Thranduil had been riding for a while and his body was tired from the battle but his mind was awake and he listen for sounds that didn't belong to the forest. Awilia was his guest and he would never let anything happen to his kin or any guest in his woods.

Thranduil stopped the horse, listening for sound of her. The only thing he heard where birds nesting for the night and night creatures waking up seeking for food. After riding further into the woods and he finally heard a sound, it was low growl in the distance. He jumped off the horse and started to run fast past the trees and bushes towards the sound.

He had been running for some time when he heard the growl loader, he then heard a scream full of pain and fear. He pushed himself harder to run faster. He know he was out of time and he had to find her fast. He felt a branch cut his chin and blood started to run down his chin but he kept running.

His mind was racing and Thranduil felt his anger expand. He was asking himself why her well being was so important to him. He didn't knew why she made him feel so protecting of her, and the thought of her getting hurt made him cringe.

His thoughts made him even angrier and he growled loudly as he ran. He now heard the growl loudly and he knew he was almost there. He saw eight orcs trying to climb up a tree and four others lying dead on the ground, he drew his two swords and cut two orcs in one stroke. He killed the third without any strength and used the body to jump on as he flew over the other orcs running his blade cutting of heads of three. He hit the ground staying waiting for them to get closer to him, and when they did he drew his swords and killed the two last ones with a light stroke.

He took a long breath as he looked around, seeing a grilled rabbit on the ground beside a fireplace. He saw crushed berries, he took them up and sniffed them and threw them away. He looked up in the trees for Awilia, he soon found her and started to climb up to her, she opened her eyes to see Thranduil gracefully climb the tree up to her. She finally felt safe, she closed her eyes again.

He looked at her face and scanned her body for injuries and found an arrow in her leg. He cursed this vile creatures for scaring her, he softly caressed her chin. He admired her face and felt protecting over this fragile girl, but in the same time he was angered that she couldn't be safe in his woods.

He had so many questions and he was furious with her for being so stubborn and angry that she didn't listen to him. She had her eyes closed and her hair was hanging over her head. Even then she was the most beautiful woman he have looked up on. He carefully lifted her body down from the tree, her body felt so light in his arm. He held her close to his chest and he felt how she burrow her face in the croc of his neck giving him a pleasant feeling of her warm breath against his neck. He heard her mumble when he carried her threw the wood.

He wondered what she was saying, but he was quiet and happy to find her alive. He didn't know why his chest was filled with such peace, he haven't felt that before.

She mumble against him again and he tried not to pry in what her drowsy mind was making her say. "I need him." She whimpered. Thranduil looked down on Awilia, studying her face, wondering what she was dreaming.

"Legolas please" she whimpered again, and Thranduil bite down, feeling a strange feeling of jealousy. He pushed it away as he started to run towards the gates.

He met Legolas by the gate and he gave the girl over to him and passed the gates without a word.

Legolas looked down on Awilia wondering what happened to her. She was mumbling, and he worried what state she was in so he hurried to the healers.

Thranduils voice stopped him "She fancy you, son." Legolas looked up to his father as he turned around saying no more. Legolas looked down to the girl and his arms and wondered what she had said out in the woods. He left her inside the healers chamber, before he left he pushed her hair from her face and watched her delicate features. He kissed her hand before he left, worrying about her health.

Thranduil was sitting on his throne unable to sleep, his mind went to the Awilia who was laying in the healers chamber. He wanted to see how she was, but too proud to show that he actually cares. Legolas was walking down the pat.

"How is she?" Thranduil asked his son in an uninteresting voice.

Legolas went to stand in front of his father.

"She's doing better, her leg will heal without a scar thanks to the healers and she eat poisoned berries which made her incapable of standing or speaking. She will be fine by tomorrow." Legolas answered, trying to read Thranduils face, but without any luck.

Thranduil felt peace by hearing the good news but he knew it already. He needed to hear it to be able to rest.

"You should go and rest son." he said as he got of the throne making his way to his chamber.

"She's only a human son, they are destain to die someday. They don't live for ever as we do." He went into his chamber, not expecting an answer. He heard Legolas whisper "She's different and I know you feel it too." he then heard him walking of down the stairs.

Thranduil was tired, he needed rest but he couldn't stop thinking about Awilia, he was frustrated over how he felt for this common human girl. He had met beautiful elves in his days and he was stunned that he found this human to be the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He would never admit to finding her mortality precious, she lived to the fullest knowing she wouldn't have forever. He closed his eyes, pushing her from his mind. Still his ears searched the sound of her breaths, he went to dreamless sleep to the sound of her breathing.

The sun raised over the trees and birds started to wake up from their nights slumber. Behind the gates Awilia slept on. Unknowing of the elves walking around her, watching her wounds. She felt a hand on her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes, she felt like someone had punched her head against the wall. She had a heard time focusing on who was shaking her shoulder carefully.

"My lady, you need to eat something before you keep resting." an elven servant with long brown hair spoke to her.

She had never seen her before and when she find her focus and looked in to her blue eyes, she was amazed over how fair she was. She looked like she was young but she could never be sure with elves, she knew they could live for thousands of years still looking like the years haven't touched them. She was jealous over how fair the elves was, but she wondered if they took their long lives for granted.

She thanked her for the food, and she felt her tummy grumble of hunger. She wondered if elves had heard her stomachs sounds when she was sleeping.

She couldn't go back to sleep so she stood up feeling her leg hurt and looked down to see a half healed wound on her leg and she frowned. She didn't remember much from yesterday and wondered what had happened. As she stumbled over to the clothes laying on the chair, Legolas entered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Lady Awilia, I wanted to make sure you were well" He looked at her than turned around seeing her state. She tried to dress as quickly as she could.

"I feel alright Legolas. My leg hurts, and my memories are failing me. What happened yesterday?" She spoke as she tried to get the sweater over her head.

"A guard informed us that they couldn't find you in the palace, so the King and I went out looking for you." Legolas answered.

"The king, came looking for me?" Awilia spit out, feeling like her eyes would pop out any moment.

"Yes he found you, and took you back here, I do not know what happened in the woods, that you have to ask him My Lady." Legolas answered.

Awilia was fully dressed now and she was stunned over the information she just heard. Did Thranduil save her in the woods, she wanted desperately to know what happened. Still she felt foolish and stupid for being saved, she should know how to take care of herself.

Legolas didn't wait for her answer "I was about to walk down to the garden and wondered if I could have the pleasure of your company My Lady?"

Awilia was interrupted of her thoughts of the King and she was happy Legolas did. She smiled at his back and went forward, and slipped her arm under his.

"I would feel honored." She smiled as he met her eyes.

They walked slowly down the corridor, she felt comfortable in his presence. She felt the smell of flowers down the pat and she thought about her home. She wondered how her mother was, what was her brother doing, did her father worried about her? She felt bad for not going home to them, but she didn't want to leave this place, she really felt home here and she didn't want to get married.

Legolas looked down and saw a frown on her face and wondered where her mind went. "What clouds your mind My Fair Lady?" he graced his fingers over her hand.

She met his eyes and the frown left her face and she felt relaxed again meeting his warm grey eyes. She wondered how he could look so much like his father still he didn't look at all like him. "I was thinking of my home again, but don't worry about that. Now show me this garden." She told him with a shy smile.

Legolas had no interest to push her on the subject so they went on walking to the garden. Awilia was still caught up in her thoughts when they walked in to the garden. She felt the sun on her skin and she looked up to a view she never thought she would have the luxury to see in her life. A big waterfall surrounded by hanging trees and flowers. Her eyes teared up as she watched the birds playing by the side of the water, playfully lifting up in the air. She let go of Legolas arm unable to stop herself from moving towards the water.

She lowered herself down by the side of the water, silently let her fingers graced the surface of the water. She enjoyed the the sensation of the cold water against her skin, she watched as her hands made the surface stir at her touch.

Awilia didn't know how long she's been sitting by the water, she was at such peace she had no thoughts of time. She felt someone sitting down beside her, she looked up in to crystal blue eyes. The elf smiled to her "I'm sorry My Lady for interrupting your thoughts, but I usually come here everyday and when I saw you here alone by the water I thought you might wanted some company."

She smiled to the elf and was happy for the company, "I'm honored of your company. I'm Awilia."

The elf lifted her hand and graced his lips against her knuckles with a light kiss still smiling.

"I'm honored to meet you fair Awilia. My name is Uriah." Awilia blushed at his action and looked down at the water again. She wondered what this place was doing to her, she was so surprised that she was acting timid.

Uriah watched her with interest, he wondered who this human was. For a human she was truly beautiful and was please she didn't mind his company.

She startled him when she excited exclaimed "Are you up for a swim Uriah?" She smiled at him with her whole face. She was dying to feel the water around her, and she wanted to swim.

He looked at her with his eyes in a wider size, he didn't know if it was a good idea, elves had never swam in the spring before. But the look of his face made him think it over and he quickly looked around to see the garden almost empty.

"No one have ever swam in the spring before, we shouldn't disturb the peace in the garden with silliness." His words wasn't harsh or meant to sound mean.

He was surprised to see her standing up starting to strip out of her cloths. He turned his head away out of respect, but a part of him was curious of the sight of her body without all the cloths. He heard her walking down the spring, and he was tempted to follow her.

"Come on Uriah, the water feels amazing." She called for him waving her hand as she swam further away. She still had her underwear on so she wasn't so insecure about begging him for joining her.

Uriah was thinking of the impacts of his actions, but the sight of Awilias lively spirit made him take of his shirt, he left his pants on as he stepped down the water. He swam up next to her smiling, and she laugh so softly and he started to laugh too.

Awilia was lying in the water floating looking up the sky, she watched as she the light left the sky and the stars showed in the black sky. She heard Uriah started to hum.

"Sing something for me, please." She waited for him to answer as she heard him start to sing, she was stunned over his soft and beautiful voice filled the air. She watched a star falling in the sky and that combined she shed a tear over this unforgettable moment.

Uriah stopped singing and she felt herself lower her down, she met his eyes as they was turned against each other.

"You have a beautiful voice Uriah, I have to thank you for singing for me. Tell me about the song." She smiled to him as she swam to the rocks.

He followed her as she sat down on a rock in the water. He was standing in front of her.

"The song was about the never ending love my kin have for starlight. How we praise its glory and thanking it for making the night less dark." He looked in to her light green eyes as he moved closer to her.

Awilia was looking in to his eyes and felt appreciated for his interest in spending his time with her. She liked his company and she had never heard a voice like his. As he moved closer she felt insecure wondering what would come next, she had been in this situation before with the boys in her town and she was fearing he would kiss her.

When he was close to her he graced his fingers under her eyes catching a eyelash from her face. He smiled to her but was interrupted by a low growl coming from the other side of the spring.

Awilias head jerked to the side and found herself looking straight into Thranduils ice cold eyes, he looked furious. She watched as Uriah fast left the water bowing low before the King.

"I beg for forgiveness My King for behaving so foolish swimming in the spring, I didn't want her to swim alone if something would happened." Uriah pleaded before Thranduil.

Thranduil left Awilias deer caught in headlight stare and turned his furious eyes to the elf bowing before him.

"I surely believe that's the only reason you're swimming in the spring." he said with sarcasm mixed with anger.

"Leave now before I change my mind about you child." Thranduil growled.

Awilia thought he talked to her so she started to move from where she was sitting.

"You will stay where you are Awilia." He said with his eyes still on Uriah as he picked up his shirt leaving the garden.

Awilia lowered herself down the water, her mind was racing. Why was he always so angry at her and why did she always find herself in situations where she felt like she did something wrong. Then she remember how Uriah didn't want to go in to the water.

She looked over to the other side of the spring thinking she might make it if she swam fast under the water. She didn't want to face Thranduil again because she didn't know what would happened this time, she was scared out of her mind.

She took a large breath as she lowered herself under the surface, she swam into darkness. She felt her lungs craving air, but she kept swimming. She felt the stones under her hands and fast swam to the surface gasping for air as she with her last strength pulled herself up to the ground. She felt her wound as she climbed up, she stretched her leg to ease the pain.

She felt herself lower her hand on something soft instead of grass as she looked up and stared right up at Thranduil. He didn't look impressed over her attempt of swimming away from him. She gave him a smile in hope of saving her action.

"It's forbidden to swim in the spring, so my question to you Lady Awilia is what you're doing exactly?" He looked at he with disapproval.

He knew he was to harsh, because there isn't really forbidden to swim in the spring, no one have before. He was more angry how close the elf had been to her, touching her.

"I had no idea it was forbidden, no one told me. You can't be angry with me for not knowing." She said as she tried to stand up to meet his gaze.

She wasn't going to back down this time, he wasn't going to be angry at her for not knowing.

"Maybe you should find yourself with better company next time, who could tell you what is proper to do and what is not." He bent down to meet her eyes.

He saw how her anger was rising to her face and he felt pleased over her reaction.

"So I guess you're preferring to yourself then My King? So maybe I should have asked you to take of your robe and crown to come and join me in the spring?" She asked boldly not leaving his stare.

Thranduil was stunned, he lost the control of his face and he looked at the human with half opened mouth unable to answer. He was taking a step back straighten himself up. The only thing in his mind was the thought of her half naked body pressed against his, and he felt his nails press against his palms.

Awilia watched mixed emotion flash on Thranduils face and she wondered what she had said, she was still furious with him for lashing out on her at any chance he get. But still he scared her in to the bone and she looked down to his sword to his side. And Thranduil saw were her stare went and smirked as he pushed his thoughts away.

"Are you scared of me?" He smirked at her.

She met his eyes again and they where back to cold and icy. Still she saw something els in them, amusement.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" She counter back.

Thranduil smirked again smiling at her. Not the kind of smile she appreciated, he was mocking her. And she was shocked when he gripped her arms lowering his head, he was so close to her that she could almost feel the warmth of his face against hers. He bent his head and she was almost sure he would kiss her so she closed her eyes and she parted her lips.

Thranduil smirked as he looked at her, he graced her ear as he whispered "You want me to kiss you?" She whimpered as she felt his breath on her skin.

She felt a wet sensation between her legs and she blushed, and without any control of her body she nodded her head.

Thranduil was pleased with her reaction and he smiled with victory of having her wanting him. Playing with her gave him much pleasure and liked what he saw before him, so he pulled back laughing at her. He let her go and saw how she almost lost her footing, he would never have let her fall but watching her trying get herself steady made him laugh harder.

He started to walk away as he spoke "You're only a child, what could I possibly want from you?" He smirked as he left the garden knowing he had won this time.

He still wondered why she had called out Legolas name when she was under the poison from the berries. But he now knew her feelings for him and he was looking forward of having something to amuse him. It was a long time since he felt this alive. Her mortality made him feel young again, more young than he have felt in thousands of years.

Awilia was standing there feeling like she was about to die, she was so angry that all of her emotions worked against her. She was suppose to be angry at him, stand up against him. Instead she asked him to kiss her, she lost her words and she wasn't standing up for herself. She started to wonder who she was or better question who was she becoming. She had never felt such a desire before, she wanted him so badly and he laughed at her, calling her a child.

She felt rejected by his action and wanted to cry, she picked her clothes up feeling heavy in her movements. Every act he did set a fire to her heart, he never treated her good still she wanted nothing more than to want him to like her. She wanted him to touch her, admire her, kiss her. She closed her eyes with her lip tremble at the thought of his lips against hers.

She went back to her chamber, chaining to nightgown and slipped under the cover. Her eyes were heavy and she wanted no more than to fall a sleep. Her feelings where so mixed up, she felt happy over the night with Uriah in the spring, still she felt heavy from the interaction with Thranduil. She wanted so badly for him to accept her. She set a goal for herself that from now on she would do nothing els but to try and please the him. Her eyes felt heavy and she went to the land of dreams.

She woke up as she felt a presence in the room, she opened her eyes and saw the dim light of the sunrise. A female servant was walking towards her bed, "I apologize for waking you up this early Lady Awilia, but I was worried about your injuries and wanted to make sure your wound is healing properly." she said softly as she offered her a smile.

Awilia smiled back uncovering her body, "I feel much better and I feel no pain in my leg." she said as she looked down to the healed wound on her leg.

She missed the quirk of the elves eyebrow as she looked at the scar on her leg and silently left the room without saying anything.

Awilia was surprised to see the servant gone, she wondered where she went? She looked around the room wondering how she could have missed the sound of her leaving.

She found a dress lying on the chair next to her bed, with a note.

_Good morning Lady Awilia_

_I hope you had a good nights rest and would be pleased if you would ware this dress to the celebration tonight._

She looked down at the note, reading it again. She was surprised to see it was sign by the King. Why would Thranduil give her such a beautiful dress, and invite her to participate in this celebration. She also wondered what they were going to celebrate.

She lifted the dress, the color was mesmerizing. The deep red and it was opened in the back with small crystals in the back making it look like it shimmered when it was dragged. She felt the fabric under her fingers, admiring the beautiful and luxury dress. She never had such a gift before and she wondered what she had done to deserve such a precious gift.

She carefully laid the dress down and put her pants and shirt she wore yesterday, not wanting to wear the dress during the day. She left the room going down the hall trying to find something to eat. She found a grand dining hall and entered. There was big plates with different kind of fruits and berries. She picked up some fruits and berries and put it quickly on a plate.

"Maybe now you can learn what kind of berries you can eat and what you should stay away from." Thranduil spoke to her as she turned around meeting his eyes.

She blushed and wondered what he meant, she swallowed a fruit she had sneaked in her mouth.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord?" She asked as she looked down to her plate again.

She couldn't look in to his eyes, she knew she would blush or make a fool of herself if she did. She saw his strong chest expand as he was breathing calmly and his hair shimmering in the light. She felt dizzy to be in his presence.

"You don't remembering eating the berries in the woods, making you incapable of protect yourself?" He asked as he looked down at her, irritated she wouldn't look up. He wanted too see her face, to meet her eyes.

"I don't remember doing such a thing, but that afternoon is clouded in my mind, My Lord." She answered, still not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Look at me when you speak, child." He said in an annoyed voice.

She looked up with hesitation, she wasn't happy about him ordering her around. But she knew he was the King and was use to get his way.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me that night, My Lord." She said, and she felt herself blush.

She wanted to slap herself for acting like a child. When her thought entered she knew she had to ask him not to address her as a child.

Before Thranduil had a chance to respond to her gratitude she opened her mouth again.

"I'm no child, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow, My Lord." Her voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it too.

She was scared of making him angry again, she had promised herself not to make him angry with her again.

He smirked at what she had said, and was intrigued by her age. She truly was a young girl, and a beautiful one.

"In human eyes you might not be a child, but in mine you are." He said as he tried to get a reaction from her.

She frowned at him and she felt her anger rise in her again as he still smirked at him. She didn't want to anger him by looking down so she was going to give him a smile. See how he would react to that.

So she smiled at him, and Thranduil was amused by her action and chuckled lightly. Awilias eyes widened at the sight of the King laughing. And she blushed even harder, because the sound of his laugh was making things to her she never thought she would feel. Her heart beat harder as she looked at him and she never had seen such a powerful and gorgeous creature. She thought he was beautiful before but now he was even more beautiful.

As he stopped smiling he met her eyes again and he felt warmth for this human girl. "I hope you will wear the dress tonight, Lady Awilia." He said with a smile, leaving her there as she tried to collect herself.

She had been standing in the same spot for a while trying to gather everything that had just happened. She looked down to her plate and felt her legs starting to work again as she slowly walked down the hall to the balcony. She sat there thinking about his light laugh as she eat the sweet fruits.

She wondered how the night would turn out. A celebration could be fun she was thinking quietly as she looked out in the distance.

**Please review if you want, makes me even more motivated to update. Thanks for joining me on this journey :).**


	5. Chapter 5 The feast of starlight

**Chapter 5 The feast of starlight**

Awilia didn't know how long sees been sitting by the balcony caught up in her thoughts. She was in her own bubble and heard nothing around her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head and looked at the hand, and then followed it up to see Armiths smiling face.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you lady Awilia, but the feast is about to begin and I wondered if i could escort you back to your chamber?" Armith said softly.

Awilia looked back out to see the sun go down and noticed she's been sitting there all day. She was standing up from her seat and smiled to Armith.

"Thank you Armith, I'm happy for your company." She said as she saw him holding out his arm for her to take.

They walked slowly to her chamber, and talked lightly. She liked Armiths laugh, it sounded as music to her ears. They passed other elves on their way and they bowed their head in a greeting, she saw Uriah in the distance and the thought of his voice made her smile. When he came closer she saw mixed expression on his face, he nodded to her and quickly passed. She frowned at his action and she wondered why he would ignore her, so she decided she would look him up at the celebration tonight.

When they arrived at her chamber they said their good byes and Armith promised her a dance at the feast and Awilia smiled and thanked him again.

As she walked in to her chamber she quickly undressed and took a shower, she liked the feeling of water on her skin. It made her feel relaxed, but it quickly faded when her mind went home. She should inform her parents that she was safe and would be home soon. She couldn't stay here for ever, even if she started to like this place. Her wound should be healed in a couple of days and she would be ready to leave.

She walked towards the bed and picked up the dress admiring it yet again. She wondered how it would look on her body. She was surprise when she heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

In the doorway she saw two female elves offering her a smile.

"We are here to help you get ready for the feast Lady Awilia." The elf with auburn hair said smiling and the other elf nodded in agreement.

"Please come in." Awilia said stunned. She didn't mind getting helped but she wasn't seeing this coming.

The elves walked in and Awilia went to sit down by the mirror and the one with auburn hair started to comb Awilias hair softly. Awilia met her eyes in the mirror and the elf smiled to her.

"I have to say your hair is beautiful my lady." The elf said smiling.

"Thank you, please call me Awilia." She answered.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, My name is Ninaelnith and this is Hallothel. We are pleased to finally meet you lady Awilia." The auburn elf said and the dark brown elf nodded in agreement.

Awilia wondered why they were pleased to meet her, she was only a common human. She felt herself look down to herself in the mirror wondering how they saw her. Their perfect skin and long straight hair made them look flawless, and she saw only flaws on herself. She saw the dimples in her chins and the light freckles on her nose and she secretly wished she was flawless like them.

She smiled to Hallothel as she took over from Ninaelnith who walked over to the bed starting to arrange the dress. Hallothel studied Awilia as she kept braiding her hair.

"Is it true that you were attacked by orcs two times." Hallothel ask quietly, apparently not quietly enough because before Awilia had the chance to answer she heard Ninaelnith come closer and hush Hallothel.

"Hallothel be quiet, you should not be troubling her with your nosy questions." Ninaelnith hissed at Hallothel.

Hallothel lowered her head and kept braiding Awilias hair stealing some glances to Awilia. At the same time Ninaelnith looked at Awilia with apologizing eyes.

"Its okay Hallothel and Ninaelnith, and yes it is true, I was attacked two times." Awilia said and parted her towel to show them the almost healed wound at the outside of her leg and the scar in her thigh.

They both gasped and Hallothel clutched her hand over her mouth. Ninaelnith shot Hallothel a cold stare but it was gentle and concerned when it met Awilias green eyes.

"My lady, you must have been so scared when attacked by those vile creatures. Does it hurt?" Ninaelnith asked with a concerned voice.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, it itches but nothing more really." Awilia answered but she avoided the question if she was scared. She didn't want to seem fragile and weak. She already knew that was the Kings opinion and she decided to do something about that.

"Ninaelnith do you have somewhere you can practice on your fighting skills? Or who I should ask to help me?" Awilia asked.

Ninaelnith turned away from Awilia and picked up the dress once more studding it. Awilia was certain she wouldn't get an answer by her so she met Hallothels eyes in the mirror. But Hallothel adverted her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"We shouldn't answer that lady Awilia. I believe it would anger our King if we would answered your question. I believe you have to ask the King if your allowed to learn how to fight." Hallothel answered after a long silence.

Ninaelnith turned around angry at Hallothels words, but she knew she was right.

"Hallothel you're done here, you can go." Ninaelnith said with a stern voice.

Hallothel bowed her head as she walked to the door.

"I hope you get a pleasant evening lady Awilia. May the stars light upon you in these dark times." Hallothel said softly before closing the door.

Awilia was still looking at the door, she liked Hallothel and she felt annoyed Ninaelnith had dismissed her.

"I'm sorry for Hallothel, she is still young and she is nosy and talk before she thinks." Ninaelnith said softly as she put some flowers in her her hair.

Awilia tried to meet her eyes but Ninaelnith was still concentrated on her hair. She watched the elf as she worked with grace, it looked like all she did was graceful. She admired her hazel brown eyes and dark brown hair, and her eyes met her own in the mirror and she gasped.

Ninaelnith looked up and met her eyes with a smile, Awilia was lost in the sight of her hair. The braid was pulling up her hair in a graceful way and some strains of hair was left on the side of her face. Her wavy hair was flowing down on her back with the braid in the middle. She had never seen her hair in this way before. The flowers in her braid made her look even more beautiful.

"Hallothel has a talent on braiding hair." Ninaelnith said with a soft smile.

"Talented is the least I could say, she's an artist. I've never thought I would see my hair like this." Awilia stuttered out as her eyes met Ninaelnith in the mirror.

"I would tell her of your kind words Lady Awilia. Now come with me, its time for you to try on the dress." Ninaelnith answered and turned around to the bed.

Awilia followed her and dropped the towel, Ninaelnith helped her on with the dress and it fitted her perfectly. She turned around and felt Ninaelniths arms around her and felt how she lowered a necklace around her neck. She then took Awilias arm in her hand and put on a bracelet. Awilia looked down at the bracelet covered in white gems.

"You're ready, Lady Awilia. I must say you look absolutely beautiful." Ninaelnith said as she studied her.

Awilia turned around looking at herself in the mirror and she almost fainted. The dress was favoring every curve on her body and it was shimmering in the light. She swirled around and saw how the gems in the dresses back was making it look like she sparkled. Her hand was upon the necklace and it looked like it was more expensive than anything she has laid her eyes upon.

She turned around to meet Ninaelniths eyes again and Awilia smiled shyly.

"I can't wear this Ninaelnith. It's too much." Awilia said feeling embarrassed.

Ninaelnith smiled to Awilia with warmth.

"You're a guest here lady Awilia, so try and enjoy the night." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Ninaelnith are you and Hallothel coming to the feast? Awilia asked before she had a chance to leave.

"My husband sits in the Kings council so I will be by your side if you need me Lady Awilia." Ninaelnith answered before she left.

Awilia was smiling with all of her face as she swirled around again laughing. She never thought she would be wearing something so gorgeous in her whole life. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Awilia laughed out.

The door opened and a smiling Armith walked in. He bowed when he saw Awilia. When he looked up she saw him looking at her with a spark in his eyes.

"I must say lady Awilia, you're a sight for the stars on this night." He said softly as he held out his arm too her.

"May I have the honor of escorting you down the main hall?" He asked before she had a chance to thank him for his kind words.

"I could not ask for a better company." She answered as she walked forward and gracefully taking his arm.

Armith smiled as he looked down to meet her green eyes. They walked down to the main hall talking and laughing. She liked his company and he made her feel happy.

When they arrived she found the great hall filled with elves in beautiful garments and she now appreciated her dress, because anything els she would make her look underdressed.

Legolas approached them, and Armith let go of her arm excusing himself.

She thanked Armith for his company and hoped she would have the pleasure of his company soon again this evening.

"Lady Awilia, may I say you radiate tonight." Legolas said with a big smile on his face.

Awilia blushed at his compliment and lowered her head as a blush was showing on her cheeks. She lifted her head and let her eyes grace over him and he was truly handsome tonight with his black pants and silver tunic. His hair was braided behind his ears making him look graceful.

"Thank you for your kind words Legolas, I will say the same about you." She answered with smile on her face making her dimples show.

Legolas met her eyes and she felt his warmth, he held out his hand to her.

"My I have the pleasure of escorting you to the table?" He asked.

"May I have the pleasure of your company as my dinning partner, I will gladly accept your offer." She answered still smiling but a hint of a playful mood was showing.

Legolas laughed at her words and nodded and she took his arm making their way to the table. She looked around her when they sat down and saw Ninaelnith a few seats down and she smiled to her. Ninaelnith smiled back in return nodding her head, but Awilia was sure she saw surprise in her face also.

The servants was putting food on the table and she heard her tummy grumble. Legolas was talking to her and she nodded her head and laughed at his jokes.

The great hall fell into silence when the door opened and Thranduil entered, her mouth fell opened as she watched him approach the table. He was wearing black pants and a long silver robe which was dark red on the inside. He almost sparkled as he walked past the tables and she saw a crown in pure silver on his head making him look even more powerful. His handsome face showed no emotions as he sat down on his chair. She now noticed she was seated at the Kings table and she felt misplaced.

The hall was in silence and she wondered what everyone was waiting for. She looked down her plate feeling the hunger, she lifted a bread and took a bite. She moaned quietly as she chewed. She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her and she quickly dropped the bread down. Legolas looked at her with amusement but it quickly changed when his eyes drifted of to Thranduil.

"I see that you don't see the importance to wait for the Kings greeting before eating your food, I could almost misplace you for a dwarf." He said clearly making fun of her. But she saw his annoyance behind his smirk.

She looked down taking a harder grip around the chair, she was ashamed and angry that the King would make fun of her in front of all the elves. But she was ashamed she didn't know better than to wait for the King. She had never been in the company of royalties before and she didn't know about the customs required. She looked up to meet Ninaelniths eyes and see saw the pity in them.

She heard the elves laugh at what the King said and she felt herself blush, she wasn't prepared for this.

"I apologize for my rude manners my lord. I have never been around royalties before and my manners might not be to your pleasing." She said low as she met Thranduils eyes.

Thranduil smirked at her and waved his hand in the air.

"I welcome you all to the feast of starlight, may the stars shine upon us this fine evening." He said out loudly and stoic.

The voices grew louder and the laughter was filling the great hall and Awilia was happy that she was out of the spotlight. She hesitated before she picked up the bread and Legolas saw her struggle.

"I should have informed you about the customs of a proper dinner. Let not this ruining this fine evening lady Awilia." Legolas said offering her a warm smile.

She nodded her head and thanked him before putting a piece of bread in her mouth. She eat quietly nodding to Legolas as he kept talking, she felt out of place and she felt that she didn't belong there. She liked everyone she had met here so far, except Thranduil.

She thought back to the time he said she can stay as long as she wanted and wondered why he would offer that, he clearly didn't like her. She was troubled by her thoughts and she felt bad for not informing her parents of her whereabout. Tomorrow was her birthday and she remember how her parents use to make big celebrations on her birthday. She felt herself grow sad over her actions but the lingering feeling of betrayal was still there. She knew that she would be forced to marry Augurt if she went home.

Legolas felt the change in her mood.

"Would I have the pleasure of your company for a dance?" Legolas asked holding out his hand.

Awilia was interrupted from her thoughts and she was happy for the distraction. When Legolas mention dancing she felt herself relax and she nodded and smiled.

She took his hand and he escorted her to the floor, she was happy to see other elves dancing otherwise she would feel out of place. Legolas held her against him as they started to dance to the melody. She was lost in the dance and she felt herself appreciate to have him hold her with strength. As she looked up she saw him already looking down on her with smiling eyes, and she smiled and laughed. The pace quicken and they were dancing faster, she laughed more and he swirled her around on the floor.

When the pace lowered down she saw an elf walk up to them and Legolas parted from her with a bow. The elf who interrupted them bowed before her and asked for a dance. She accepted and he took her hand in his, she looked into his chest uncertain who this elf was. He had long brown hair and his eyes matched his hairs color. He smiled down at her.

"My name is Húron, I've heard much about you young Awilia." He said gently.

"Pleasure to meet you Húron, and may I say you are an excellent dance partner." She said with a smile.

She wondered what he had heard about her but she liked dancing so much that it didn't feel important at the moment.

"I see you find a linking in the Prince." He said without leaving her eyes.

She looked up at him confused about what he meant and saw his eyes fall on Legolas and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Legolas is the Kings son?" She asked surprised.

"I thought you knew." He asked back feeling as surprised as she was.

"No I think I would have remembered him telling me he was the Kings son." She answered with a concerned look on her face.

"Then I apologize for what I have told you." He said as he let go of her hand and parted from her.

"I thank you for your company and I hope you have a pleasant evening lady Awilia." He said as he was about to leave.

"May I ask why you wanted to dance with me?" Awilia asked quietly.

Húron turned around around smiling to her and he found her innocent admiring.

"My wife told me you were a gentle soul and I was tempted to see for myself. And i believe she is right." He answered and she watched him walk up to Ninaelnith and gently stroke her lower back.

She had no time to watch them as Uriah blocked her view, she frowned at him and his smile fell.

"Have I angered you my lady?" He asked concerned.

She bit her lip and remembered how he had avoided her earlier.

"I don't see why you would come up to me now Uriah, when you clearly felt the need to avoid me earlier." She huffed and lifted her head high.

"I apologize for my manners, I was simply trying not to get you in trouble again. I felt ashamed about what happened at the spring my lady." He said with shame in his voice.

"If I wanted to stay away from you I would have done so Uriah, but I don't see how one mistake will ruin our friendship. It wasn't you who acted wrong that night it was the King." She said low not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

He smiled at her with concern and looked around him.

"So will you dance with me or do I have to dance on my own?" She asked boldly.

Uriah smiled at her and took her hand and firmly putting the other on her lower back as they started to dance. Uriah admired her easy nature, how she would forgive without a second thought.

They danced around the floor and Uriah made her laugh loudly. Awilia felt happiness fill her soul and she felt like all the troubles were gone in that moment.

They danced for a long time and the music changed to a slower pace again and she had the time to catch her breathe. She found Uriah look at her with a smile in his eyes.

"You are truly beautiful this evening lady Awilia. The stars are celebrating your beauty by shining on your skin." He said with a voice filled with desire as his eyes roamed her face.

He lifted his hand and caressed her face gently, and she moved her head discreetly away. He didn't miss her action and his hand fell.

"I'm sorry my lady, my action was inappropriate." He said as he let her go, felt shame fill him.

"Don't be sorry Uriah, but I'm an ordinary human. Nothing special at all, I think you might have drank to much wine this evening." She tried to say jokingly so he wouldn't feel bad.

He smiled at her and took her hand and they kept dancing in silence. Awilia found her eyes locked with the King as he was talking to a group of elves. He didn't leave her eyes but he kept talking to them. She blushed under his intense stare. She broke the contact when she felt it became to much.

A part of her wished he would ask her to dance with him but she guessed the king had better things to do than to dance with a unimportant human girl.

On the other side Thranduil fight the urge to walk up to her and dance with her. But he knew it wouldn't be appropriate for him to leave to indulge himself in a dance with a human girl. But the way the elves danced with her made him feel jealous, and he didn't like the feeling. He admired how beautiful she was tonight, her long hair was shimmering in the light of the stars and his soul found a peace when ever he heard her laugh. It was a different feeling for him. Thranduil forced himself to shake her of his mind as he turned his attention to the elves talking to him.

Awilia thanked Uriah for the dance as she left him to go and get herself something to drink. She had been dancing for hours and she felt her feet getting heavy. She walked to the balcony with her glass and watched the stars.

"I hope you're having a nice evening." Thranduil said standing by her side looking up to the sky.

Awilia was startled by his presence and almost dropped her glass, she saw a stain on the dress and frowned. It was not her intent to spill water on the expensive garment. She hoped Thranduil wouldn't noticed and shielded the spot from him as she looked at him.

"I'm having a wonderful time at the feast if I look past the embarrassing moment at dinner." She answered and looked out into the night again holding her head high.

She couldn't ignore the hurt feeling by his action of embarrassing her at the dinner.

"You have much to learn young girl, but there is time for that." He answered still not looking at her.

Thranduil was hiding a smile, he found her amusing as she was holding her head high slightly pushing her jaw out. She looked like stubborn child and he felt himself looking at her with admire.

Awilia was wondering what he meant by his words but she had no interest in asking, because she knew she would be left confused anyway.

"I will be leaving soon, my wound soon to be healed and I have to go home. My parents a probably worried sick." She said as she studied the King.

She saw a flinch in his hand and she backed one step and he finally met her eyes. They were hard and cold and she couldn't read anything from them.

"Yes I would believe they are worried, you have been here for more than three weeks now." He said without leaving her eyes.

She exhaled as she lowered her arms and body at the railing of the balcony. Her mind went back to her home and her avoidable future. She frowned and she felt herself grow sad about leaving this place. She didn't know what came over her as she start talking again.

"My parents are making me marry a boy in town that I have no wish to be with." She said and tears started to escape her eyes.

She got no answer and she wasn't expecting any but she felt good for saying it out loud. Her soul acted and she felt herself tired and sad. Her soul wanted to be free, it wanted to experience real love and her parents wanted to deprive her of that. She felt caged and cornered, but she felt a loyalty to her family and she missed them.

Thranduil felt anger build up in him again at her confession, he knew the burden of being forced by his parents. He never wanted to be King and he knew the sorrow of knowing you are unable to change your fate. He looked into her eyes and he felt angry to know her parents would marry her off to someone. The thought of a man claiming her as his made his muscle tighten, but he pushed his feelings aside. She was beautiful as an elf but she was a human, and humans are destined to die.

"Sometimes our futures are decided for us without our approving. Some are born with it and some learn it later in life. I know how you feel and no one should be forced to do something they do not wish for." Thranduil said low.

Awilia could hear a sadness in his voice and she turned around to look at him. But to her disappointment he stood there stoic and emotionless. She wished she could see past his mask to reveal what hides behind it. But she had no chance to ask him before the feast was interrupted by the big wooden doors burst open.

She saw an elven guard who was no like the others and she looked in his way curiously. She then looked back to Thranduil who showed emotions of rage. He walked past her and towards the guard.

"What are your propose to interrupting our celebration?" He asked with a harsh and loud voice.

The guard did not flinch he simply walked to meet the King.

"I will precent to you the arrival of Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, My lord." The guard said with a loud voice and bowed.

Thranduil stopped in his tracks with a questioning face and in walked Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. They greeted each other in elvish and Thranduil held out and arm to show them the way in to another room. Before he went in he saw Awilia walked towards him and he felt annoyed by her presence.

"Were do you think you're going?" He snarled at her in a low voice.

"You dropped this." She simply said as she held out a ring. Thranduil looked down at the ring and back to his hand to see it missing. He took the ring from her hand and turned around without thanking her.

"We need your attention King Thranduil." Lady Galadriel said as she approached the door. She saw Awilia behind Thranduils back and looked at her curiously.

"A human girl, in your halls King Thranduil? I never thought of seeing a human be invited to the feast of starlight." She said and smiled to Awilia.

Awilia blushed and looked down her feet, she met beautiful elves before remembering Ninaelnith and Hallothel. But Lady Galadriel was something she didn't expected, her long golden hair was wavy like hers and she had warm blue eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"She was wounded in the woods and are resting in our halls until she is good enough to travel." He answered short and cold as he swayed his hand in her direction.

Galadriel looked at him with a lift brow and back to Awilia who still looked down her feet. Galadriel didn't answer she simply nodded and turned around.

Awilia heard a voice and looked up but she was alone. The King had left her too and she looked around her to see were the voice came from.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Awilia. I think its your destiny to find yourself in these halls in these dark time."

She didn't have to guess to know it was Lady Galadriels voice she heard, and she wondered were she was standing. She looked behind the curtains and behind a table before she found her searching silly. She silently believed she had drank to much wine.

She went out on the balcony again to get some air, she felt drained and she took a hold of the railing. She bent over too look down and she pressed herself against the railing lifting her head to the stars. She lifted her arms wishing she could lift and fly away. She wished to escape without feeling like a bad person.

She had been standing out on the balcony for more than two hours battling with her feelings, trying to get in control.

She signed out in the night and she finally felt her soul at peace, she surprised herself when she started to sing, but all the emotions in her wanted out.

_**May it be an evening star**_

_**Shines down upon you**_

_**May it be when darkness falls**_

_**Your heart will be true**_

_**You walk a lonely road**_

_**Oh! How far you are from home**_

_**Mornie ut**__**ú**__**lie (darknesss has come)**_

_**Believe and you will find your way**_

_**Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)**_

_**A promise lives within you now**_

_**May it be the shadows call**_

_**Will fly away**_

_**May it be your journey on**_

_**To light the day**_

_**When the night is overcome**_

_**You may rise to find the sun**_

_**Mornie ut**__**ú**__**lie (darknesss has come)**_

_**Believe and you will find your way**_

_**Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)**_

_**A promise lives within you now**_

_**A promise lives within you now**_

She ended the song with a long breathe as she opened her eyes looking up the stars.

Awilia didn't noticed that see had company on the balcony. She was caught up in her thoughts.

"You have a beautiful voice." Galadriel said as she studied Awilia.

Awilia was startled and turned around quickly. She saw Galadriel standing before her and behind her see saw Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. She blushed as she felt ashamed that they might have heard her song.

"I believe the stars favors you, such a beauty is rarely seen. Humans should be proud to be able to bask in your presence." Galadriel spoke quietly as she stroked Awilias chin.

Awilia blushed even more by lady Galadriels words and she met her eyes smiling. Her eyes then wander to Thranduil to see his cold eyes but with a hint of a smile on his face.

Her eyes then met Galadriels as she stood before her, and without opening her mouth she heard her voice in her head.

"I believe you have a greater propose of being here lady Awilia. I will be hoping to see you soon."

She gasped and her mouth fell open as Galadriel chuckled lightly and left a stunned Awilia behind. She watched as Galadriel left and Elrond nodded before he followed her out.

She was left with Thranduil and she turned around again looking up at the stars. She felt more secure and confident watching the stars instead of meeting his eyes again.

She felt him by her side and she smiled, she looked in his way discreetly. She saw him looking up to stars as well and she was happy he didn't see her stare. Her feelings made her confused, one part of her wanted to look at him all the times but one part wanted to run away.

"I believe its time for me to wish you a happy birthday lady Awilia." Thranduil said looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

Awilia smiled back and thanked him. They stood there in silence and she finally found herself comfortable in his presence.

"I wish you a good night lady Awilia." Thranduil spoke as he turned around and walked towards the great hall.

Awilia wondered how long they had been standing there and she didn't want him to leave.

"Wait." She called for him, and to her surprise he turned around meeting her eyes.

She swallowed to not loose her courage as she walked up to him and hugged him. She froze as she regretted her action, but before she could pull away she felt him embrace her. And she relaxed into his embrace and she felt his warmth radiate threw his garments and she could feel every breath as he took. She felt his hard body and his soft hair against her chin, she took a deep breath letting his scent fill her.

She felt him loosen the grip and she let him go looking down feeling embarrassed, but before she could leave she felt his fingers graze her chin as he trailed the lines of her jaw. It was so soft and it felt as he didn't even touch her. Her body tingled and she never wanted him to stop touching her.

She felt him bend down and held her hand up to his mouth and kissed it carefully. She felt his breath on her knuckles and she shivered as her heart rate accelerated. Thranduil let go of her hand and left, leaving her there with her breathe caught in her throat.

**Thank you for reviewing, makes me wanting to update more. I hope you're liking the story so far. I know there might be flaws in my writing, but I will remind you all again that English isn't my first language and I use this as a practice. The song in this chapter is **_**Enya - May it be**_**. But I believe you all are fans of Lord of the rings and Hobbit so i bet you already knew that. Thank you again for reading.**** You are all wonderful :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Mixed emotions

**Chapter 6 When hope fades away **

Awilia stayed at the balcony thinking about the night, wondered what she was suppose to do. She knew she had to go home eventually but she felt intrigued to stay, she felt herself grow fond of this place.

A soft voice interrupted her thoughts and her eyes met brown ones.

"What are you doing still up?" Hallothel asked as she approached her. She stopped at Awilias side and leaned down on the railing.

"I couldn't find my peace, and my body might be tired but my mind is wide awake." Awilia answered and smiled at Hallothel.

"You want to share your thoughts with me?" Hallothel asked quietly as she spared her a glance.

Awilia was looking out at the rising sun and closed her eyes at the feeling of the first sunlight on her skin.

"I need to go home, but some part of me feel sadden to leave." Awilia spoke silently as she stroked her fingers over her hand were Thranduil had kissed her earlier and she felt a tingle by the thought.

Hallothel studied and wondered what see had missed during the feast. She felt saddened to hear that Awilia had to leave, she was sure she had found a friend in the human girl next to her.

"Then stay, or if the King will allow it you can return to us." She said with a hopeful smile on her lips.

Awilia opened her eyes and studied Hallothel and appreciated her light spirit and her gentle face. She smiled at her and nodded.

"I can't stay Hallothel, I need to go home. But if the King would invite me back I would be here in a heartbeat. But I'm selfish for staying here, my family is probably worried sick and I can't live with that." She said the last part with shame and sadness.

Hallothel face fell as she saw Awilias conflicted face.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked as she turned herself around Awilia to make her meet her eyes.

"I should leave today, but I would love too spend a last day here." She said and smiled at Hallothels action and she saw her smiling widely.

"Then you will spend your day with me, I will show you everything I can." She said smiling and Awilia laughed at her excited expression.

"I accept your offer and I expect you to do a great job. Because today is my birthday." Awilia answered still laughing.

Hallothels eyes expanded and her smile got even wider.

"I promise you that today will be the best day of your life Lady Awilia." Hallothel answered taking Awilias hand in hers.

"But now you need some rest, I will wake you up in five hours." Hallothel said as she dragged Awilia threw the great hall and towards Awilias chamber.

Awilia was surprised to see elves still up and dancing, and some of the were singing. She had no time to stop and look more closely before Hallothel tugged on her arm to start walking faster.

They said their good byes and Awilia found herself tired at last and her bed looked welcoming. She took the jewelry and dress off as she lowered herself onto the bed. She fell asleep at once and she had no time for dreams, she was awaken by a knock on her door. Awilia wondered if she had slept anything at all and she moved to the chair to put on pants and a shirt.

She opened the door to be met by Hallothels smiling face.

"Your hair look awful, we have to do something about that before we take off." Hallothel said as she pushed herself past Awilia.

Awilia went to sit down at the chair in front of the mirror and watched Hallothel starting to work on her hair.

When Hallothel was ready they left they left her chamber and Awilia listened as Hallothel told her everything about the different rooms they passed. It looked like trees but it was not wood everything was carved with skill from stone. It could look like a stone forest inside, and the light came from holes in the mountain. It made the place dance in a beautiful light, the chandeliers around the palace made it feel warmer.

Awilia was amazed how big the palace was. They walked into a library and Awilia stopped and graced on of the books.

"Would you teach me elvish?" She asked Hallothel still looking at the book.

Hallothel turned around when she heard Awilia interrupt her. She looked at her curiously.

"I would be honored to. But not now, we are going out riding." She answered.

Awilias head flew up and she smiled, she had missed her horse. So she walked up to Hallothels side and they started to walk to the stables. Hallothel picked up two bows and some arrows and handed Awilia one. She admired the bow and its inscriptions, it was a beautiful handcraft.

Hallothel walked up to a silver mare and talked to it with a low voice. The horse answered her and she smiled back to Awilia.

"This is Esteleth, it means Hope in human tongue. She will take care of you no matter what." Hallothel said as she stroked Esteleths mane.

Awilia walked up to the horse and offered the horse her hand. Esteleths warm breathe on her hand and softly petted her.

"I want to say something to her in elvish so she understands me." Awilias said as she met Hallothels eyes.

"What would you like to say?" Hallothel answered.

"I want to say that I'm happy to meet her." Awilia said looking at the horse.

Hallothel whispered in Awilias ear,

"_Saesa omentien Ille._" (pleasure meeting you).

Awilia looked back to the horse and graced Esteleths neck.

"_Saesa imentien Ille, Esteleth_." Awilia spoke softly.

The horse bumped her head against Awilias hand with approving of her greeting.

Hallothel chuckled and complimented Awilia, she was impressed how quickly Awilia was learning. They sat up in to their saddles and took of into the woods.

"We will ride on the elven road, that is more safe." She said as she rode faster.

Awilia appreciated to be out of the palace, but her fear was still lingering in her gut. She knew the danger in these woods and she had no interest in bumping in to any orcs even if she had Hallothel as company. She didn't think the small elf would be able to do any harm.

After being riding fast for a long while they left the woods behind them and Awilia was happy to be out of Mirkwood. The air was not as thick out in the open and she felt the air in her hair.

Hallothel jumped down and started to walk over the field and Awilia followed her. Hallothel took up her bow and an arrow.

"You wanted to practice on your skill with bow. Now you have your chance." She said as she shot the first shot, hitting the tree perfectly.

Awilia was impressed over the strength and skill Hallothel had.

"You're a warrior?" She asked with big eyes.

"I'm no warrior Awilia, my father is in the Kings guard. He have learned me how to managed bow and sword incase of a fight." She laughed.

"Oh, well my father learned me too but I'm not nearly as good as you." Awilia answered.

"I would love you to teach me." Awilia smiled.

They practice for a long time and Awilia found her focus finally and took the target with perfection and she jumped up and down from her victory. Hallothel laughed and laid her bow down picking up her sword and Awilia did the same.

Hallothel showed Awilia different moves and tactics before they started and Hallothel was impressed by Awilias speed and tactic. She learned fast and she wielded the sword with grace.

Awilia had good stamina but she felt herself grow tired and sweat run down her back. She slipped and Hallothel cut some of her hair off and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry Awilia, it was not my intention." She apologized as walked up to Awilia studying her hair.

"It's okay Hallothel, I have plenty so I don't think anyone will notice." Awilia answered as she sat down on the grass resting. Hallothel sat down next to her looking down at her hands.

"Are you having a good birthday so far?" Hallothel asked quietly as she spared a glance in Awilias way.

"It's absolutely perfect, I'm glad you remember my wish to practice how to defend myself better. I could not wish for a better birthday." She insured Hallothel smiling.

"But your birthday isn't over, I have more planned." Hallothel said surprising Awilia.

Awilia looked curiously at Hallothel wondering what the elf had in mind. She laid down resting on her back watching the clouds.

"I have a gift for you." Hallothel spoke and Awilia looked up to her and smiled.

Awilia sat up and Hallothel held out gift, it was beautiful wrapped in a green fabric and silver strains. She started to unfold the gift feeling curious what was inside.

When she opened it and inside she found two beautiful daggers and she gasped as she held one up admiring it. It had a skin cover and when she took it out her mouth fell open. The handle had golden marks in the wood and half of the blade was in gold with silver patterns and it went out as a branch of the tip that was in steal. She was stunned and she didn't know how to accept such a beautiful gift.

"I can't accept this gift Hallothel, it's to much." She said as her fingers stroke the patterns.

"Of course you can, they are mine to give. It was my first daggers I got when I was old enough to learn. They have served me good and they are ready for a new owner." Hallothel answered with a smile.

Awilia studied Hallothel to see if she was joking or serious, she saw the seriousness in her eyes. She looked down at the daggers again and a small smile was showing on her face. She had never got such a beautiful gift.

Awilia surprised Hallothel by crashing into her hugging her closely. Hallothel hugged her back and felt happy they were friends.

"I'm glad you're my friend Hallothel. I will miss you." Awilia said and her smile fell to a frown as she looked over the field.

"You could always come back." She said and bumped into her playfully.

"I want to Hallothel but I'm going to get married when I go back home." She said with a sad voice.

"You have a fiancé? Why haven't you told me before? How is he? Tell me everything." She squealed excited, not noticing Awilias sad face.

"Yes I have a fiancé, and I haven't told you because my parents are making me marry him. I have only met him once and he neither handsome or nice. But his family is wealthy and highly respected. So my parents thought he would be a good fit for me and accepted when he asked for my hand." She said angrily and brooke of a twig she picked up.

Hallothel gasped and sadness was showing on her eyes when she heard what Awilia had reviled. She felt pity for Awilia and she didn't know how to comfort her.

Awilia felt tears bursting from her eyes and she was angry she let her emotions get in control over her actions. And when she felt Hallothel take her in her embrace she felt herself let go. She cried at her shoulder making her hair all wet.

When she had calmed down she sat up parting from Hallothels embrace. Hallothel took Awilias hand in hers and quietly caressed it and Awilia felt herself calm even more by her touch.

"You will always find a friend in these woods waiting for you, if you feel the urge of leaving." Hallothel spoke as she kept caressing Awilias hand.

"I can't explain how much it means hearing that." Awilia said as she looked into Hallothels eyes.

They sat there for a while, then Hallothel stood up pulling Awilia up too. They went to the horses in silence, because no words were needed. They felt comfortable in their company.

They rode away from the field and Awilia felt at peace after she's been pouring out all of her feelings.

They arrived at a waterfall and they went in for a swim, Awilia appreciated the cold water on her skin to clean of the sweat from their fighting. They played in the water laughing for a while. When they got up from the water Hallothel told her she thought it was about time they went back before the darkness would fall.

They rode quickly threw the woods and they left the horses in the stable when they arrived. Awilia was happy nothing had happened when they were out. What she didn't knew was that Thranduil had seen them leave and asked a group of guards watch over them as they were gone.

Thranduil had a hard time concentrating that day, the council meeting was taking a long time and he felt bored. He was wondering what Awilia was doing riding off with the young elleth. He was thinking back to the night before when she had embraced him in a hug, the feeling of having her so close made his wall fall down and he felt happiness fill him. When he had kissed her hand he felt a strange feeling. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Húron coughed.

"My King excuse me if I interrupting your thoughts but what are your thoughts on the matter?" He said studying Thranduil closely.

Thranduil was annoyed for being interrupted by Húron and he waved his hand in the air.

"The girl will be leaving soon so we have nothing to worry about." Thranduil said.

"You know that they are sending Gollum here and it would be better if the girl left sooner than later. The dark is rising in south, we must take action soon My Lord." Húron spoke as he studied Thranduils expression.

"Don't tell me things I already know Húron. I believe we are done here, or maybe you would like to inform me on something els I already know." Thranduil spoke coldly to Húron.

Before Húron could speak, Thranduil stood from his seat and left the room. Thranduil knew Húron was right and he had to look past his selfish desire to have Awilia close. He knew the dark was spreading and he feared for what was about to come.

He was walking towards his chamber when he glanced down and saw Awilia enter the hall with Hallothel and he felt reviled she was safe. He then saw the bow and daggers on her back and his brow furrowed. He made his way down to meet them.

"I see you're back." Thranduil spoke when he approached them.

Hallothel bowed to the King and after turned around to leave. Awilia stood still looking at Thranduil trying to read if he was angry or normal. She couldn't say happy because she wasn't sure if she ever had seen him happy. So she went with normal because that was when he didn't yell or glared at her.

"You will stay here Hallothel." Thranduil called after her.

Awilia looked back to Hallothel and saw the fear in her eyes as she walked back to stand beside Awilia. She gentle stroked her hand against Hallothel to calm her down. She didn't know why Hallothel looked so scared.

"Would you care to explain why she is carrying weapons, Hallothel." He spoke coldly as his eyes glared at her.

"Amin dele ten'he, Amin hiraetha, Hîr vuin." (I'm worried for her, I'm sorry My Lord) Hallothel answered in elvish as she looked down the floor.

Thranduil kept glaring down at her frowning at the sight of the elleth and he looked over to Awilia who looked confused. He turned to her and took the bow from her hands and the daggers who hung on her back.

"What are you doing? That is my gift and you have no right taking them." Awilia yelled out as she stepped forward to take the daggers from his hands.

Thranduils eyes what shooting lightnings as he saw her approaching him trying to take the daggers from his hands.

"You're a child, you should not be carrying weapons you can't handle." He said with a cold voice.

"What would you know about my skills?" She asked boldly as she held her head high and bit down her teeth in frustration.

"I believe I have to inform you again that we have saved you two times from orcs." He said with a smirk and her face fell.

"I had no chance prove myself these times." She said with a frown.

Thranduil looked at her with amusement, he was annoyed at her but he enjoyed bickering with her. She had a heated temper as he did and he liked the way she stood up to him, he wasn't use to it.

"Well I guess you will prove it to me tomorrow morning then." He said as he walked away, leaving her standing there with her finger up in the air to protest. But she had no chance so she lowered her hand and looked over to Hallothel.

"I apologize that my gift caused you trouble with the King." Hallothel spoke as she met Awilias eyes.

"I believe it should be the King who should apologize for his manners and not you apologizing for giving me a gift on my birthday." Awilia answered upset.

Hallothel waved her hand and hushed her.

"You should not speak so loudly Lady Awilia. These walls have ears and you should be careful of what you may speak of. Especially when it may be about the King." She said in a low voice.

Awilia huffed as she started to walk to her chamber, she stopped and waited for Hallothel to follow her. They walked in silence and said their good byes as Awilia walked into her chamber.

She thought back to the time she had spent with Hallothel earlier that day and she let the happiness wash her anger away. She took a long shower and changed into her nightgown and braided her hair. She was about to lay down on the bed when she heard a knock on her door. She went to get her robe and she put it on before she opened the door. She opened and found herself looking right into Thranduils shoulders.

"May I come in?" He asked as Awilia looked up to meet his eyes.

"It depend on if you will behave or steal my gifts again?" She answered with a harsh look on her face.

Thranduils eyes darkened and a he pushed his brows together which made him look grim and she took a step back in response. He walked in past her and she didn't dare to turn around but she felt him push the door close and turned her around.

"I did not steal your gift Awilia, I have them in my care until I see that you're capable to use them correctly." He said with a stern voice, still holding her arms.

She huffed and pushed herself away from him, she sat down on the chair looking into her own eyes in the mirror.

"Why are you here?" She asked with her voice filled with annoyance.

She kept looking into the mirror, she felt insecure in his company. She watched the redness on her chin for being out in the sun all day. She saw that some of her hair had left the braid as Thranduil had turned her around. The locks was falling against her face, and she took one of the locks and starting to fold it around her finger. She tried to make her occupied to not feel nervous, but nothing helped.

"I have a gift for you, and I wanted to give it to you before your birthday is over." He said surprising her.

Awilia did not expect that and she was stunned to watch the great Elven King before her with a wrapped gift in his hands. He didn't meet her eyes and her frown turned into a embarrassed smile. She didn't know how he had the power to change her mood so fast. She was confused how easy he could manipulate her to forget her anger towards him but her curiosity took over as she stood up.

Thranduil didn't know why he had made her a gift, they didn't celebrate birthdays but he knew humans lives are short and they worship their lives in a different way. He knew the sadness he saw in her face last night when she talked about her parents and her birthday. He wanted nothing more than to see a smile on her face and he felt shame every time he made her frown or sadden by his actions.

He felt her coming closer and his body reacted to her being close to him as he turned his eyes too meet hers. She was close enough that he could touch her chin if he held out his arm. She took one step closer and he fought the urge of touching her.

He held out the gift for her to take and their eyes were locked in that moment. She smiled to him and he saw her eyes sparkle, he felt his heart beat faster at her lingering eyes. He offered her a smile and nodded at her to open.

Awilia saw Thranduil nod to her and she started to open the present. She struggled with the wrapping and she hissed when she cut herself on her finger. She had no time to look at it before Thranduils hand was over hers.

He said nothing he simply held her hand in his looking at the blood escaping the cut. He took out a handkerchief and folded it around her finger, Awilia felt like he held her hand for hours. She wanted feel him close to her at all times, and she lifted her eyes to see his eyes soften as he looked down on her hands. She smiled to him and she dropped the gift on the bed as she lifted her other hand and stroked her hand on the side of face gently. She saw his eyes close and she felt the desire to feel his lips on hers. But the moment only lasted for seconds before he opened his eyes and lifted the handkerchief from her hand studying her cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore, and Awilia let her hand fall.

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled to Thranduil.

He said nothing as she lifted the gift from the bed and started to open it again. When the wrapper was unfold she found a box in oak, it was beautiful with patterns of branches and flowers.

"It's beautiful, thank you Thranduil." She said as she admired the box.

"The gift is inside the box." Thranduil answered.

She looked up to meet his eyes and she blushed lightly as her hands was feeling the patterns of the box. She opened it slowly and she gasped when she saw a necklace inside. It was a thin silver chain with a simple white gem hanging from it. She held it up and studied it, the gem was formed as a snowdrop and she saw writings on the back and turned it so she could take a better look.

"Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig." Thranduil spoke and Awilia looked up to meet his eyes.

"What does it mean?" She asked with a smile.

He didn't answer he simply studied her were she stood and with the necklace in her hands. He watched her lift it up to shift it in the air, the gem sparkled in the light and it was reflected in her eyes.

He admired her youthful face and his eyes traveled down her body and appreciated her female forms, she was tall but not as tall as him. Her forehead reached his jaw. She had long slender legs and her hips was wider than the elleths in his palace. She had a thin waist and her breast had a perfect form. He liked the way her showing collarbone made her neck look slender. Thranduil let his eyes rest on her smiling face before he answered.

"It means, I'm delight when your eyes shine when you laugh." Thranduil answered as his eyes soften when she smiled even more. He hinted a blush on her chins and he smiled at the sight of her.

"I have never got such a precious gift before and I don't know how to thank you." She said as she looked down not knowing what she should do.

Thranduil looked down at her and wanted no more than to walk closer to her. He knew it would inappropriate of him, he was the King and she was a ordinary human. He should not allow himself to feel what he felt for her, and he was embarrassed by his feelings for her. At the same time he was angered that he should be embarrassed, because he couldn't rule over his heart and feelings.

So he decided to take a step closer so she was only a inch away from him. He looked down at her were she still looked down on her feet, he simply took her chin in his hand and lifted her face.

Awilia felt his hand on her chin lifting her head, she didn't fight back. She simply lifted her head meeting his eyes. She saw how conflicted his expression was and she wondered what he was fighting. She blushed under his stare and she cursed herself under her breath for acting this way. She tried to move away but he held her face in place and before she knew it she felt him draw her closer and she lifted her head. She felt his lips caress hers softly. At the first touch she thought she would faint and she closed her eyes surrender to his will.

Thranduil felt her freeze when his lips graced hers and he decided to not kiss her completely, but when he saw her close her eyes and relax in his hold. He couldn't hold back his emotions of the sight before him and his lips crashed into hers. He felt desire he never thought he would feel again. Her soft lips tasted better than he would ever imagine and her scent made him even more desperate to feel more of her. But he knew he would never violate her and he stopped by kissing her lips softly before he took a step back. But he grazed his lips against her ear before he departed from her completely and whispered.

"_Lle naa vanima_" (You're beautiful.)

Awilia was lost in another world when Thranduil left her lips. She was experience feelings she never thought she would feel. Her whole body was shaking with lust and she wanted him to keep kissing her. She opened her eyes feeling her body tingle and when she met his eyes she felt her heart beat harder against her chest. She smiled and she saw the conflicted feelings displayed on Thranduils face, but as fast as they came they were gone.

He started to leave her chamber when she noticed him stopping before he opened the door. He looked back at her looking like he wanting to say something, but then turned around and left.

**Was tired when I wrote this chapter so if I made some mistakes tell me. I try to bring the difficulties of feelings between an elf and a human. That****'****s why their moods shift so often and their actions will be reviled later in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Take a stand

**Chapter 7 Take a stand**

Awilia was holding the necklace as she fell asleep that night, she fell asleep with the kiss in her mind. She had never felt strong feelings before in her life, and she wanted to feel it everyday.

She woke up to the sun shining on her face and she woke up more happy than she had ever felt before. She took on the clothes she was wearing when she first came to Mirkwood and slowly packing her bag with a bad feeling. She didn't want to leave, but she took a long breathe knowing she had too.

When everything was packed, which wasn't much. She walked out of her room and went down the dining hall. She took a plate and sat down on the benches alone, she picked around the plate with fruits and bread.

"What are you thinking about?" Ninaelnith asked as she sat down beside her.

Awilia was surprised when Ninaelnith at the sight of her, she hadn't seen her since the feast and she smiled at her.

"I'm thinking about my ride home, guess I will miss this place more than I thought." She said as she looked down her plate and frowned.

"I'm saddened you will leave, you surely make this place more alive." She said and laughed.

"What do you mean?" Awilia asked and looked up at Ninaelnith surprised.

"Everyone enjoys your bickering with the King, and he seems less troubled when your around. We will surely miss you around here." She said with a gentle smile as she touched Awilias arm.

"I think you're wrong, the King surely don't change around me, he like to push me around and ordering me. But I will miss you all too." She answered as she smiled at Ninaelniths kind words.

Ninaelnith nodded not wanting to start a argument with Awilia, she knew Awilia would fight against her words. But Ninaelnith knew she was right.

They sat at the table talking and laughing for an hour, but a guard interrupted them after awhile.

"Lady Awilia, would you please follow me." He asked, and Awilia looked up at him with a surprise and Ninaelnith was surprised as well.

She didn't ask but simply followed him and she felt Ninaelnith by her side and she felt happy for her company. The guard showed them out the gates and towards what looked like a field by the side of the woods.

She directly saw Thranduil standing there in company of three elves. She looked at him surprised and he smirked at her expression. She blushed when she remembered last night and looked away. Ninaelnith saw her action and lifted a brow when her eyes went to her King.

"Welcome, I believe it's time for you to show your skill in bow and sword Lady Awilia." Thranduil said with a loud voice.

Awilia stopped in her tracks and froze, she had forgotten about what Thranduil had said about her showing her skills with sword and bow. She looked at the other three elves before her and she saw Húron was one of them.

"Of course I remembered. I'm ready." She said trying to sound confident as she picked up a sword and it was more heavy than she thought and she had a heard time holding it.

She heard the them laugh and she frowned and tried to hold the sword without shaking. She felt Thranduil taking the sword from her grip and she saw him trying to muffle his laughter. She frowned at him with displeasure.

"I would recommend you using another sword, this one is to heavy for you. Take this." He said with amusement in his voice. He held out another sword while holding the sword she just had in his other hand.

She took a hold of the sword ad it felt much easier in her hand. She walked towards the other elves. She wondered who she was going to fight against.

She saw Húron leave to stand by Thranduils side with the other elf. She now stood before an brown haired elf with crystal blue eyes.

He looked gentle and he smiled to Awilia and bowed. She smiled in return and bowed, he picked up a sword and started to move around her. She followed his every step with a step of her own.

She saw his light movements and how he approached her with speed and she adverted him with ease. She was confident in her body and she felt her muscles work under her garments. He attacked her again but with more force and speed, she adverted him again and simply struck him on the side with her sword. Awilia watched as his eyes searching for the King.

She wondered what would happened next, she made herself ready. But she was surprised to see him gracefully move around her and knock her of her feet. She flew to the ground and she felt the air in her lungs leave with the impact. She coughed when she tried to stand up. She felt the sword against her neck and she froze standing on all four.

Thranduil had approved on this and he felt amused and impressed by Awilias skills. He saw the frustration in Aywins eyes as she diverted all his attempt to striking her. When Aywin looked to him asking for permission to proceed more aggressively Thranduil nodded his head.

But when he saw him strike Awilia and seeing her hitting the ground he took one step forward almost running to her side. But he stopped himself not wanting them to see he cared. But when he saw her trying to stand up and Aywin held his sword against her neck he felt anger rise inside him.

"Stop, I think she had learned her lesson." Thranduil called out and Aywin lowered his sword and started to help Awilia up.

She looked at him with a frown feeling embarrassed for failing. Aywin smiled at her and held out a bow for her to take.

"I may say I'm impressed My Lady, you have a talent with the sword. With more practice you might be fit to joining the royal guard." He said jokingly.

She laughed at what he had said and the frown on her face disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Thank you, I'm Awilia, and may I ask for your name?" She asked with a smile.

"I apologize for my rude manners, I'm Aywin son of Húron." He said as he bowed is head.

Awilia was looking him over and she saw the similarities with Ninaelnith and Húron. Her eyes expanded as she wondered how old Ninaelnith, Húron and Aywin really was. She then glanced over to Thranduil remembering he was the father of Legolas and her mind raced.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked as they walked over to the shooting range.

"Of course Lady Awilia." He answered with a smile.

"How old are you?" She asked with curious eyes. She heard Aywin laugh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've walked this world for nearly 750 years." He said and chuckled.

Awilia was starring at him and stopped in her steps.

"But if you're 750 years old, then how old are your parents?" Awilia asked stunned.

"My father have walked this world for 4310 years and my mother have walked this world for 3942 years." He answered amused by Awilias opened mouth.

"Then how old is the King?" She asked unable to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know exactly but I think he have walked this world for over 6000 years." He answered as he kept walking.

Awilia stopped in her steps and turned around looking back at the elves behind her. She had never imagine the elves to be so old. She turned around and started to run after Aywin.

She watched as Aywin lifted his bow and shot the arrow with perfection. And Awilia became insecure if she would be able to hit the target. She tried to remember what Hallothel had learned her out on the field.

Awilia lifted her bow, she closed her eyes trying to find her calm and peace. She breathed out as she opened her eyes and shot the first arrow. It hit the target perfectly and she jumped in victory. Aywin laughed at her action as he held his bow ready to take a target further away. He hit it with perfection again and now it was Awilias turn again. She smiled at Aywin as he stepped behind her, she held out the bow at peace. She then turned around to Aywin giving him a wink and then turned fast around and shot the arrow. It hit the target again.

Aywin was surprised by her skill and her wink made him loose his focus as he shot the next target and he missed. Awilia smirked at him and he shuffled her playfully and she faked a fall as she rolled over and stood on one knee shooting at the target hitting it. Aywin was surprised and kneeled down beside her.

"It was not my intent to push you so hard My Lady." He said quietly and held out his hand. Awilia laughed and took his hand and he pulled her up.

When she looked up she saw Thranduil before them and she wondered when and how he came up to them so fast.

"What happened?" He asked and she heard his voice was filled with anger but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Aywin.

Aywin bowed in front of Thranduil and Awilia was frowning at his presence.

"I'm apologize My King, we were simply joking and I accidentally pushed her to hard and she fell." Aywin answered still bowing.

Awilia saw Húron and Ninaelnith come closer and she felt bad for her action, she never thought this would happen.

"I was faking the fall, I just wanted to show my skill in shooting while falling." Awilia almost screamed out, and Thranduil and Aywin both looked at her with confused looks.

"I really wanted to show my skills with the bow so I took the opportunity to show it." She explained when she saw that her information wasn't enough.

She saw relief on Aywins face and annoyance on Thranduils and she felt bad for her action.

"What happened?" Húron asked when they reached them, Ninaelnith looked at Awilia confused.

"It was only a misunderstanding, nothing more." Awilia answered and smiled to Aywin.

She looked to Thranduil again and he looked at her annoyed, and she looked down on her feet feeling his stare bore in to her. She didn't like when he was acting like this.

"I believe we are done here. Let's go back." Thranduil said shortly as he turned around and walked back to the palace.

Awilia walked beside Aywin and bumped into him playfully and he laughed at her action. They spoke quietly and laughed on their way back. At the same time she stole glances forward on Thranduil were he walked.

"Do you think I've proven myself worthy to be handling a sword and bow now?" She asked Aywin quietly.

"I think you have, but if you're asking me what the King thinks, you'll have to ask him, my lady." He answered as he looked down to her.

She frowned and looked over to Thranduil annoyed, she wondered what he thought of her. Thranduil on the other hand was smirking at what he had heard, but he said nothing as they kept walking. Awilia said nothing more.

When they reached the gate she saw two elven guards walking towards them with her horse and bag. She was reminded that she was about to leave and her heart sink. She met Ninaelniths eyes and she smiled sadly, she then saw the gates open and she saw Hallothel, Uriah and Armith come out and she smiled at them.

She looked around and couldn't not see Legolas anywhere, so she turned herself around to look for Thranduil. She saw him talking to Húron, and she walked towards him.

"I have to ask were Legolas might be?" She asked as she was next to Thranduil.

He looked down on her and let out a sigh as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You should not worry, he wanted to be here wishing you a fair well but he had duties els were." He answered and then let his hand fall.

"I will have two of my guard escort you home safely." He said before she could ask more about Legolas were about.

She nodded and thanked him as she walked over to the others hugging them closely. She laughed as Hallothel almost crushed her in a bear hug, she would miss her the most. Uriah bowed and kissed her hand softly as they said their good byes. Ninaelnith hugged her warmly wishing for her return and Húron wished her a safe trip. Armith caressed her arm and didn't say anything, but she knew what he wanted to say.

"My heart weeps as I have to departure from all of you. I hope that one day we will all see each other again." She said before she left them behind her.

She glanced back to Thranduil were he stood tall and strong, she wanted to approach him and thank him. But she didn't know how too. So she whispered thank you and smiled his way knowing he had heard her.

She stepped up into the saddle and they started to ride on the elven path, her heart aced and she felt tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head lightly to make her feelings go away, but the her mind replayed the kiss in her mind. She remembered his strong arms holding her, if she closed her eyes she could feel his soft over hers. She remembered the passion and the feelings of anger, lust and happiness all blend together. He showed her sides of himself she never experienced around others and it made her feel special, but at the same time she felt frustrated about his ignorance around others.

Thranduil stood still in his spot watching her say her good byes to her new found friends. He didn't like the way Uriah had kissed her hand, he never wanted see someone els lips anywhere on her. His fist balled up when he saw the action and he wanted to rip his lips of her hand.

He watch her walk to her horse and he tensed, he wondered if she would come up to him before she left. He wanted her close one last time, and his shame for his feelings made him angry. He saw Awilias discomfort as she met his eyes, he saw the war behind her eyes and he wondered what she was thinking. He heard her thanks and her smile made his limbs twitch as he felt warmth surround him. A part of him was happy she didn't came close to him, he knew the power it took for him to stay in control around her.

Thranduil watched her leave and he stood still watching for awhile even she was gone from his view, he listened for her breathes. When the forest drowned her sounds he turned around and walked in and the gates closed. He pushed his feelings away. He hoped for his feelings to fade away now when she's gone.

* * *

**It became a short chapter this time. Next chapter will be much longer and filled with angst, romance and sorrow. Thank you for the kind reviews, makes me want to update more. You're all awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8 Torn feelings

**Chapter 8 Torn feelings**

They traveled for a long time and the elves was joking and laughing with each other, but Awilia was quiet and lost in her thoughts. They tried to light her mood a couple of times but stopped after awhile when they noticed her disinterest. She could see the land change and she knew they started to get closer, the sun went down in the distance and she knew they had a long way left.

They rode in the darkness and she felt Boglard get tense, she felt her body react to his and she started to look around her. The elves was both looking out in the darkness and she wondered what they saw that she could not.

"What is happening?" She asked quietly.

She watched as one of the elves held up a hand to her in a sign to be quiet. She felt her reach for a backpack and she was surprise to feel the daggers. She forgot about her fear for a couple of minutes when she felt warm inside knowing Thranduil had given them back. But she was soon reminded about the fear when she heard a arrow swish by her head and she screamed.

Boglard took off in a fast pace and she felt reminded how she ended up in Mirkwood in the first place. She tried to calm Boglard down but he went racing over the field, she looked around to see if the elves were behind her but she could not see anything in the dark.

After awhile she felt herself getting control over Boglard and she stopped him. She was sitting in the saddle trying to hear the sound of the elves but she couldn't hear or see anything. She swallowed her fear and kicked Boglards side to make him go forward, she had to find her way through the darkness or find somewhere to find cover.

She rode for awhile before she heard a horse ride towards her, she turned around and saw someone come closer and she started to ride faster away. But when she heard the elven guard call out for her she stopped feeling relived.

"My lady, are you alright? We have looked everywhere for you." He asked as he scanned her.

"I'm alright, I lost control over Boglard." She said as she stroke Boglards mane.

The elven guard jumped of his horse and lifted Awilia off Boglard and she was surprised by his action.

"You will ride my horse, my lady. He will take good care of you." He said as he helped her up into the saddle.

She was annoyed when she thought he saw her as incompetent. But she was reminded that she had lost control over Boglard two times now and she swallowed her pride. She soon heard the other elf join them and they rode quickly in the night.

She was tired after riding all day and night and she felt her eyes close. Awilia was awaken when one of the elves took a hold of her arm.

"My lady, you will fall of the horse soon. Wake up." He said holding her up.

Awilia woke up and took a hold of the saddle as she corrected herself. She looked over the field seeing the sun rise in the distance. She saw houses and she knew she was home.

She rode faster as she saw her house, she jumped of the horse and ran towards the house. Her brother was out chopping wood and when he saw her he started to run towards her. She jumped into his arms and he swirled her around kissing her head.

"I can't believe it's you my dear sister. My heart is singing at the sight of your return. Tell me everything. Were have you been? Do you know how worried mother and father is? He said fast and she didn't know how to answer him.

But she didn't have to because she felt her brother freeze when his eyes went over to the elves, he turned around and picked up the axe and lifted it up.

"What are you doing on our land, are you the reason my sister have been gone for weeks?" He said in a loud and angrily voice as he approached them.

The elven guards held up their bows in seconds aiming at Awilias brother speaking out in elvish for him to stop.

Awilia ran forward and took a hold of her brothers arm to make him stop. She screamed at him and pushed him backwards.

"What are you doing Owin? Stop this nonsense! They saved me and they have kept me safe so I could recover enough to return." She screamed out as she pushed her brother back.

Owin looked at her and his eyes were still filled with anger but they changed to worried as her information sinked in. He looked back with disapproval to the elves but he lowered the axe and finally dropped it to the ground as he hugged Awilia closely again.

When Owin let her go she turned around to the elves to see them still aiming their arrows at her brother. She stepped forward so she blocked his view and they lowered their bowes.

"I'm sorry for the behalf of my brother, he is not familiar with elves and he jumped to conclusions." She said as she glanced back to her brother with a disapproving look.

"We accept your apology." One of them said and nodded.

"Could I offer you both some food and rest before you will return?" She asked smiling.

"I thank you for your offer but we have to return." The elf said.

"Ailuin is your name right?" Awilia asked the auburn elf before her and she saw him look at her with surprise and nodded.

"I would feel much better if I could offer you both food and rest before your long journey. It's the least I could do for your kindness of helping me getting home safely." She spoke with warmth.

They smiled to her and nodded in thanks. They jumped off and walked up to the house with Awilia and Owin. When they entered Awilia felt the familiar smell of her home and she felt at peace knowing she was back. She smiled as she gripped Owins arm. He smiled back at her but a frown was replaced as he watched the elves walk in.

Awilia served them her mothers stew that was on the stove and some newly baked bread. They eat and talked happily.

"I know your name Ailuin, but I have never seen or heard of you?" She said to the golden haired elf beside Ailuin.

"I'm Haerelon and I'm the Kings personal guard." He said as he bowed his head in greeting.

"Shouldn't you be by the Kings side then?" Awilia asked surprised.

She wondered why Thranduil would send his personal guard to escort her home, shouldn't he be by his side.

"I was ordered to protect you at all cost." He answered lightly as he started to eat his food again.

She felt Owin by her side looking at her.

"What King?" He asked confused, and the elves looked up at him.

"The Elven-King of the woodland realm." Ailuin answered before Awilia had the chance to open her mouth.

"Does the Elven-King have a name?" Owin asked boldly as he stared at the elves disapproving.

Awilia started to get annoyed with her brothers action and she stood up and shuffled him out to the other room.

"Why don't you try and show some manners. They are not like us, you have to show them respect. I have learned it the hard way." She said as she signed.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked angrily.

"No of course not. They are very welled mannered, which I can't say the same about you." She answered annoyed.

"Easy now Awilia. You can't blame me, you have been gone for weeks. I thought the worse and I had to take care of mother and father and their grieves." He said quietly meeting her eyes.

Awilia looked down to the ground feeling ashamed about what her family had gone through because of her.

"Were are they?" She asked as she looked up.

"They are down at the market. They should be home soon and I recommend that your friends should leave before that." He said as looked over to the kitchen.

Awilia didn't answer she simply walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She could feel Haerelon looking at her, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you going to be alright here, my lady?" Haerelon asked.

"I will in time and I want to thank you both for taking me home safely." She answered and smiled. The smile didn't go all the way to her eyes, she knew that when they leave she might never see them again.

"We wish you all the happiness in this world, Lady Awilia." Ailuin said as he stood up.

Haerelon stayed in his seat still looking at Awilia who looked out of the window.

"I will be okay Haerelon. Please send the King my thanks for everything." She said, but she knew she wanted to say more to Thranduil.

Haerelon stood up and nodded. They went out of the door and she saw them departure. She felt herself getting heavy, she was tired from the long night but also drained from all the feelings. She felt Owin sitting down beside her, but she kept looking out of the window.

"Will you tell me what happened Awilia?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

She kept looking out of the window, she didn't know how to answer him and she felt to tired to try and explain.

"I will Owin, but I need to rest." She answered and stood up and left him by the table.

Awilia went to her room and sat down on her bed, she looked around her room and she felt different. She felt as a different person as she laid down, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

She was awaken from the sound of the front door opening. She heard her mothers voice and she was filled with joy but blended with anxiety of seeing them. She knew they had questions, and she didn't know how they would react. Awilia went down the stairs and when her mothers eyes met hers she smiled and her mother almost fainted.

"Oh my lord, Awilia my dear. Were have you been?" Her mother asked as she started to cry.

Awilia embraced her mother in a hug and held her as she cried. She felt relief to see her mother again and she saw her father open the door and he stopped as he saw Awilia.

They sat a long time at the table and Awilia told them everything. She left out most of the parts about Thranduil. They said their good nights and went to sleep. Awilia was drained and she felt happy to lay down on her bed again. She looked up to her ceiling thinking about the last few weeks.

Thranduil was occupied by council meetings and was happy about the distraction. He never looked forward to the meetings but now he wanted to think about something els than Awilia.

Húron talked loudly about what he thought they should do about the darkness in Dol Guldur. Thranduil was worried about the rising darkness around Mirkwood and he felt it coming closer.

"You're right Húron. We need more guards by our border to hold them at bay." He said when Húron was done.

Húron nodded and he left the room and the other elves around the table made their move to the door when a guard entered.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is down the main hall." He said as he bowed.

Thranduil nodded and stood up and left the room to make his way down to the main hall.

"King Thranduil, I'm honored that you welcome me to your great halls." Gandalf spoke loudly when he saw Thranduil walk towards him.

He lifted his hand to quiet him, he wanted none of the pleasantry. He wanted to know why he was here and he felt worried to see the wizard in his halls, wizards usually never arrive with good news.

"What can we do for you Gandalf the Grey?" Thranduil asked as he approached him.

"I need you're help my lord, I need you to keep Gollum in your dungeons." Gandalf answered.

"Very well, we got the message he would arrive." Thranduil answered relived to know it was nothing els.

Thranduil looked down to Gollum who was hiding behind Gandalf. He looked down at Gollum with despise. He looked at the awful creature before him and he almost winched at the sight.

He called out for the guards and they took Gollum down to the dungeons, and they could hear his screams when they threw him in to the cell.

Gandalf thanked him and they talked as Thranduil followed him to the gate. When he left he hoped that keeping Gollum here wouldn't bring more darkness to his woods.

He started to feel tired and he went to his chamber, his mind went to Awilia and he wondered if she was safe, his guards haven't returned yet and they left two days ago. He took of his crown throwing it on the table, he felt it heavy on his head these couple of days, the darker days made his burden of being King even worse and he felt drained of his powers. He gripped the table as he leaned forward looking at himself in to the mirror, he felt his powers leave him.

He let his guard down and his flesh opened over the side of his face and he saw his white eye look back at him in to the mirror. He hated his scars and it was a long time since he felt so drained. He took the crown up and threw it right in to the mirror and the glass crashed down over the table.

His feelings was all over the place and he couldn't get control of it. He was a master of control and now he felt it leaving him. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect his people and the fear of Sauron rising power.

He laid down on the bed feeling his muscles relax as he fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up the sun was rising again and he felt the weight back on his shoulders. He got dressed and walked down the main hall, he sat up on his throne. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"My Lord, Awilia arrived safely at her home and I send you her deepest appreciation for letting her stay here as a guest." Haerelon spoke as he bowed before Thranduil.

Thranduil looked down at him and ordered him to join the guards by the southern border and Haerelon bowed again with a surprised look on his face. Thranduil wanted to be alone so he walked to the library and as he entered he made everyone leave as he sat down on one of the chairs and studied the maps of Middle Earth.

Awilia found herself caught up in the daily routines, she felt suppressed by her parents planing of the wedding. Its been three months since she left Mirkwood and she longed to get back. She often thought about the kiss Thranduil had given her and the feelings she felt. She wanted so deeply to feel them again.

She left the house walking out in to the woods with her daggers and a bow, the wedding was soon upon her and she felt angry. She had tried to change her parents mind but they ignore her pleading. This morning she had a fight with her mother about the wedding and she asked her to cancel it. Her mother refused and asked her to think about the family and Awilia ran out of the house feeling torn.

She climbed up a tree and sat at the top feeling the wind blowing in her eyes and she closed her eyes wanting the world to disappear around her. She heard a noise and opened her eyes, she looked up to see eagles and she smiled, it's rare to she the great eagles and she wished they would take her with them. She laughed to herself for her silly thoughts and climbed down.

She walked in the forest for the rest of the day, she went to the meadow her father showed her when she was a little girl and she smiled at the memory.

She laid down closing her eyes and saw Thranduil before her. She imagine him taking her waste firmly and kiss her passionate, she imagine his lips trail down her neck. She felt ashamed for her thoughts but she couldn't fight them. She imagine to feel his love, she wanted so desperately to be loved by him. She opened her eyes and felt empty, she looked up she saw the eagle circulate over her.

She walked slowly home when the day became darker, she felt her chest getting heavy the closer she got. She stood outside the door taking a deep breathe and walked in. She walked pass her parents and directly to her room without saying anything.

She heard her door opened and she took a deep breathe as she sat down on her bed.

"Awilia you can't run around in the woods like a small child, what would happen if you got lost or hurt again?" He father said to her and she could hear the anger in his voice.

"If I got lost I would probably live a life I wanted more than this." She answered as she bit down, the anger was raising in her again.

"You have to grow up Awilia, the wedding is next month and you will not ruin this." He said as he took a hold of Awilias arm and pulled her up from the bed.

"I should be able to decide my own life, I don't love him! You're forcing me to be with a man I can never love." She screamed at her father and broke loose from his grip.

"You will learn to love him, this is what's best for you and this family." He answered coldly before he slam the door shut after he left.

She threw herself down on the bed and cried, she felt the hopelessness fill her. She tried to think about something happier but as she closed her eyes she saw Thranduil before her eyes, he was smiling and leaning in to kiss her. She cried even more by the memory.

When the tears stopped falling from her cheeks she walked over to the dresser and took out a piece of paper and ink. She started to write, she put all of her feelings down and when she was done she saw she'd been crying again. The paper was a mess, she threw it in the trash and laid her head on the dresser.

She had no way to escape this without hurting her family and she felt her hope fade. She took out a new paper and started to write an invitation for the wedding.

She went out in the night and looked up at the sky, she knew it was silly to think that the eagles would still be out there. She enjoyed the cool breeze of the night and she stood still and watched the stars. She wondered if Thranduil was looking at the same stars this night. She tried to reach out her mind to make him feel her thinking about him. Her heart clenched at the thought of never seeing him again.

She went to the cages and took out a dove and wrapped the paper around its leg and whispered her request. The dove was trained to fly only one way and it was to the court so she didn't know what she was thinking letting the dove go. She saw it fly away in the dark and she changed her mind so she called for it ran after.

She gave up after awhile and knew the bird would never understand her request. She cursed herself for being so silly, she was probably more tired than she thought for acting this way. But she felt her heart long to see the elves again and she acted on it.

* * *

Thranduil was standing outside of the gates looking up to the sky, he saw Gwaihir land in front of him and Thranduil bowed his head before the great eagle. Gwaihir returned his greeting.

"King Thranduil, the activity in Dol Guldur is increasing, the orcs are getting more and more by the hour." Gwaihir spoke.

"Thank you for the information Gwaihir. I will leave to Lothlórien in the morning to discuss this concerning matter with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." He answered as he was making himself ready to leave.

"I should not speak of this matter, but we have been keeping an eye of the girl who stayed here a couple of months ago." Gwaihir spoke before Thranduil had the chance to leave.

Thranduil turned around and anger was showing on his face.

"And may I ask why the great eagle lord is watching her?" He asked with cold eyes.

"The darkness is closing in on her and we were asked to see that she was safe by Lady Galadriel." Gwaihir answered.

"Why do Lady Galadriel show such great interest in an ordinary human?" He asked and winched at his own vicious words.

"I believe the Lady have to speak for her interests when you meet her." Gwaihir answered as he lifted up into the sky.

Thranduil felt his anger linger and he didn't know why he was angry, he wondered why Galadriel had asked the eagles to watch over Awilia, of course he was happy she was safe and that she had protection. But it should have been him to think of that, the eagles was around scanning for information and to spare her a glance once in a while should have been his idea. He walked angrily through the gates towards his throne. He closed his eyes trying to push the memory of her away.

He felt him losing control over his mind and he thought back to her sweet lips and he gripped the handle of the staff with frustration. He was sure his feelings would be gone by now, but he only longed to see her face again and it made him frustrated. He felt fear of anyone notice his weakness for her, she could jeopardize his reputation, the safety of his people and himself. He should never had let her stay behind his walls. He was lost in his thoughts when a guard startled him.

"A message has arrived to you my lord." The guard spoke as he walked up to hand Thranduil the letter.

He took the paper in his hand and wondered what it could be, he opened it and saw beautiful cursive letters across the paper. He read the letter two times and his hand clenched at the paper with anger.

_My dear lord Thranduil,_

_I invite you and your court to the wedding of Awilia and Augurt on the 24th october and would be honored of your presence. _

_May you be safe_

_Awilia_

Thranduil read it again and threw the piece of paper away as he massaged his head with his hands.

Húron lifted the paper and read it and looked up at Thranduil.

"Such kindness to invite us to her wedding, I believe it will be of great beauty. Who can refuse such a invitation." Húron said as he kept reading missing Thranduils rising anger.

"I can." He said with a cold voice meeting Húron eyes.

"We would have the time for a visit after our meeting in Lothlórien." Húron said with a curious look on his face.

"I have better things to do than to go on this wedding." Thranduil answered coldly.

Húron let out a sigh. He liked Awilia and he knew his wife and son did the same. He looked up to his King and wished he could spare himself some joy sometimes.

"You could at least think about it my lord. But I believe the others would feel pleasure in going." Húron said defeated.

"No one will leave these gates." Thranduil ended the argument and Húron knew this discussion was over.

Thranduil was left alone on his throne, he looked down on the paper Húron had left on the floor and he silently walked down and picked it up. He went to his personal chamber and took of his crown, he put the paper on his desk and hit the desk hard with his fist. He could not handle the thought of Awilia belonging to another man and he tried to fight his emotions. He picked up a vase and threw it over the bed and it crashed when it hit the wall. He growled out in frustration. He could not accept this, he had to see her one last time.

The sun went down and he sat still on the same place until the sun raised again. He changed his clothes for the journey to Lothlórien.

He walked down to the main hall and nodded to Húron and they walked out. His elk walked up to him and he jumped on and his guards rode closely and they traveled for a week until they arrived at the border of Lothlórien.

When they arrived they were greeted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"I welcome you to Lothlórien Lord Thranduil, I hope your journey was safe." Celeborn greeted him.

"I thank you for your hospitably. The journey was safe and my men are tired and need some rest. But I would like for us to talk as fast as possible." He answered as he looked up to Celeborn and Galadriel.

"I believe we could leave the matter until the morning, the stars are set in the sky and I believe even a powerful King as you Thranduil could need some rest." Galadriel answered with a smile.

Thranduil nodded but felt annoyed because he wanted to leave soon. He was shown a grand room by a servant and he felt his body relax, he was more tired than he first thought. He took of his crown and undressed as he laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

His dreams took him to a field, he wondered what brought him there when he saw Awilia laying on the ground before him and he approached her with speed. His mind was racing and he could feel his body filled with fear, he could see orcs laying around her and as he reached her he let himself fall to the ground next to her. He lifted her up and held her in his arm, her lifeless eyes looked back at him and he screamed right out in to the night.

Thranduil woke up throwing himself of the bed, breathing heavily, he was troubled by his dream and the fear he felt in his dream lingered.

He started to change his clothes and push his disturbing dream away from his mind as he walked out of the chamber. He went out and after awhile he found Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn in the garden and he walked up to them. He felt the anger mixed with concern as he remember what Gwaihir had told him.

"I believe it's time for us to discuss some critical matters." He said leaving the courteous greeting.

Celeborn nodded his head and they started to walk inside, they talked for a long while about the actions they had to take and Celeborn and Galadriel offered their help to fight against the orcs of Dol Guldur. Thranduil was grateful for their words and felt relief fill him. They talked about the concerns of the ring of power and Saruman changing side, which made Thranduil flinch with anger. The day became night and Thranduils desire to ask Galadriel about Awilia finally burst.

"Lady Galadriel, I want to know why you have asked the great eagles to watch over the girl who stayed in my realm." He asked, leaving Awilias name unsaid.

"You know very well I can't speak of what the mirror is showing me." Galadriel answered and met Thranduils emotionless face.

"You might see her as a ordinary human Thranduil, but what I can tell you is that she is more important than you could ever imagine. And I will not speak more about it." Galadriel said before Thranduil had the chance to speak.

"I'm a King, I should have the right to know." He spoke coldly and Galadriel gave him a glare of disapproval.

"I have respect for you Lord Thranduil, but you're not king over me so don't forget your place. I would like you to show some manners while staying here." She warned him before she left the room.

Celeborn followed her and Thranduil was left alone at the table, he was angry at himself for losing control. He wondered if Galadriels mirror showed Awilia getting hurt or worse killed like in his dream. His mind was racing and he wondered why she was important.

He left the room and walked out to the garden, he saw Húron walking up to him.

"My lord, I hope the meeting went well." He said as he approached Thranduil.

Thranduil didn't meet Húrons eyes as he looked out in the distance. They stood there a long time before Thranduil finally spoke.

"Send words to Mirkwood that we will leave for the wedding next week."

Húron looked at Thranduil and tried to read a expression of his Kings face but was left with nothing. He wondered what had changed his mind, but he simply left the question unsaid as he nodded his head and left.

Thranduil took a walk alone in the garden feeling his anger sink. He walked through the woods talking quietly to the trees in elvish, it was a long time ago he had been walking in Lothlórien and he had missed the lights of the wood. Mirkwood had grown so dark and he missed the light that was surrounding his woods.

"In love we often find ourself losing control we so desperately desire." Thranduil heard Galadriel say behind him.

He turned around wondering how he could have missed her presence.

"I do not know what you are trying to achieve with your statement." He answered as he touched the tree beside him.

"Even the trees whisper of your hearts desire." She said as she walked closer.

"The light of Mirkwood was once as grand as Lothlórien but now darkness has claimed the beauty of the forest." He said as he stroked the bark.

"Don't let the darkness claim your heart Thranduil, let the light fill it instead." She said as she laid her hand on his arm.

Thranduil didn't answer he simply looked out in to the distance, he was tensed after hearing her words. He felt fear of her know his feelings, knowing how wrong it was for him to feel this way.

"Don't be scared to let her in, it might be your salvation." Galadriel said before she left him.

Thranduil glanced back at her and she turned around smiling at him. He felt the anger inside of him boil as he took a sharp breathe to get it under control. He spent rest of the night walking the woods of Lothlórien trying to sort out his mind.

The week went past fast and Galadriel didn't say more about their talk in the woods and Thranduil was grateful for it. He said farewell to the Celeborn and Galadriel and jumped up on the elk and left Lothlórien.

"You're secrets are safe with me Lord Thranduil, but remember what I told you." He heard Galadriel in his mind.

He nodded and kept riding on knowing she had seen his action.

* * *

**I'm going to move to another country in april and I must say this helps my english. I know you might think the story is going a bit slow right now but I'm trying to build it up. Because it's a lot more to come and the information and interaction between characters are important later on. I want to send a thanks to you who follow my story and for you who take the time to send me a review. It's because of you all that I keep updating. You're all awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9 What we do for love

**Thank you for reviewing, it makes me wanna update. This update is because of your review Sara. I wasn't going to update in a while but you made me change my mind. Warning! This chapter can upset some readers. **

**Hope you will enjoy the update!**

**I do not own any characters of JRR Tolkien, only the the characters I made up myself. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 What we do for love**

Awilia had not received any answers from her invitation and she felt her heart sink more and more the closer it came to the wedding. She was walking beside Augurt as they strolled through town and he held her arm with grace.

She looked at him and his dark hair made him look handsome and his eyes was in a deep brown shade. She knew the girls in town wished he would fancy them and Awilia wished the same, she knew he was handsome but she didn't find him interesting. She didn't like it when he tried to kiss her, her chin itches from his stubble. He liked to push her around and forbid her to do anything she liked, which ironical reminded her of Thranduil.

She heard the towns whispering and she wondered what was about to happen and she tugged on Augurts arm to walk faster, but he took a harder grip on her arm and pulled her back. She frowned when she looked up to him and he returned her frown with a disapproving look.

"Try and act like a fine lady for once Awilia." He said glaring at her.

She bit her tongue to not curse at him. But she knew her father would learn her a lesson if she did so she simply lowered head and walked on. They got closer to the sounds and she felt Augurt stop in his step and she almost fell. She looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"What are you doing Augurt?" She asked annoyed.

He didn't answer he simply looked forward and she followed his eyes to what he was staring at and she froze. She watched as Thranduil rode a big elk through town followed by elves. Awilia could see Hallothel on her white mare and Aywin riding beside his mother and father. She saw Haerelon and Ailuin riding right behind Thranduil.

She clutched her hand over her mouth to not scream of joy. She tried to break free from Augurts hold of her, but he wouldn't let her go and she glared at him and punched his arm. He stared at her with disapproval and she pushed him again.

"Let me go Augurt." She hissed at him as she was close.

"I'm your fiancé, you will be by my side. Understood?" He talked with a hard voice.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go of her arm, and I would do as she says." Thranduil spoke coldly and his face looked grim as he glared at Augurt.

Augurt took a step back dragging Awilia with him and raised his back to make him look taller. Awilia winched at his hard grip on her arm.

"Let her go I said." Thranduil spoke loudly almost making the ground tremble.

Augurt let Awilia go directly when he felt the power in his demand.

"Augurt may I present to you King Thranduil of the woodland realm and his people." Awilia spoke with a hard and loud voice.

Her face changed when she met Thranduils eyes and her smile went to her eyes. She felt like her chest would explode at the sight of him up on his great elk. She wanted him to reach his hand out and lift her up and ride away. Her mind was interrupted when she heard him speak.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Awilia." He said as he nodded to her and she hinted a smile on his face. She blushed as she bowed before him, she looked around on the faces of the people of her town look at the elves admiring them. The girls winked with their eyes at the elves and they looked back curiously. She muffled a laughter at the sight.

"I need to find your lord and ask for cover during our stay, we will see you tomorrow lady Awilia." Thranduil said and Awilias eyes met his again and she smiled.

She nodded her head and watched as they left. She stood still for a few seconds, stunned of what she just seen. She never thought he would come and she smiled and a blush was showing on her face.

"What is all this?" Augurt asked angrily as he took a hold of her.

She tried to break free but she only felt his hands clench harder around her arm. She winched under his strength, and he showed her out of the town in the direction of her home. Awilia was upset with his manners so she pushed him hard in the chest and by the impact he lost the grip of her and she started to run. She was scared what her father would do when Augurt would tell him about her manners. She felt her hair flow in the air as she pushed herself forward, she heard Augurt following her. She felt him push her and she fell hard on the ground.

"You're mine Awilia, you have to learn that you will always be mine." He said with a hard voice.

She felt tears in her eyes as she felt her sore body and she was scared of Augurt standing over her breathing heavily.

"You will learn how to respect me." He said as he bent down over her and kissed her hard.

She tried to push him away from herself but he held her down with all his strength so she tried to bite him in panic. He forcefully slapped her chin and she froze by the action. She tried to scream for help but knew they were to far away for anyone to hear them. He tore her apart her dress and tears starting to fall from her face as she used her last strength to fight back. She begged him to stop when she felt his harsh kisses on her exposed skin. She felt his fingers lower to her underwear and she let out a desperate scream to make him stop. He let out a sinister laughter and the growled at her resistance.

"You're all mine."

She felt his hand between her legs and she cried when she felt powerless, she suddenly felt his hand disappear from her sex and the pressure of his body.

She heard a loud growl and she opened her eyes and saw Thranduil holding Augurt by his throat up against a tree. He looked furious and his finger gripped Augurts throat harder and harder. Awilia tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't bare her, she called out to Thranduil but he was lost in his rage.

Thranduil heard a scream as he and Húron walked through the forest, he recognized Awilias voice directly. He started to run in the direction of the screams with the memorize of the danger she been through before. When he was met with the sight before him, his body became filled with rage, the town boy he saw hold Awilia earlier was laying on top of her touching her in a way he shouldn't. He wanted to kill him for his action, his soul hurt at the sight of him trying to violate her in that way. He deserved to die was his last thought as he forcefully lifted him up and clutched his fingers around his throat. When Thranduil squeezed harder around Augurts throat draining his life, he suddenly became interrupted when he heard Awilias voice. He let go of Augurt and turned around and bent down to her.

Awilia felt Thranduil bend down to her and she took a hold of him hugging him closely. She felt his arms around her holding her even closer, he stroked her hair as he whispered soothing words in her ear. He let go of her and she looked around to she elves running towards them in the distance with their swords ready. Thranduil held up his hand and they lowered their weapon.

"Take her to safety, I will take care of him." He said coldly as his eyes were glued to Augurt as he was leaning against the tree holding his throat.

"Thranduil please don't kill him. He deserve it but his family is to powerful. It will do you no good of killing him." Awilia called out before the elves picked her up.

"I do not care. He doesn't deserve to live for his actions." He said venomous as he drew his sword.

"Please." Thranduil heard Awilia say before she was gone.

He lowered his sword glaring at the man before him, he felt disgust only by looking at him.

"You will never touch her again, do you hear me?" He said coldly as he looked down at Augurt.

"I will never touch her again." He answered with a hoarse voice.

"I will kill you if I even see you so much as looking at her, do you hear me!" Thranduil said as he took a hold of his throat again and held him in front of him. His face was filled with rage and he knew that he only needed to push some more and he would snap his neck and a part of him wanted too.

He pushed him to the ground and left him. He saw Húron waiting for him and they walked back in quiet. They arrived at Awilias house and he knocked on the door waiting for an answer. A long man open the door and Thranduil studied him closely.

"I'm looking for Awilia." He said coldly without showing his true emotions.

"And who is asking?" Owin asked annoyed by seeing more elves.

"I'm Thranduil King of the woodland realm." He said with authority in his voice and he watched Owins eyes widened as he stepped aside for him to walk in.

Owin showed Thranduil the way to Awilias room and he saw his guards standing outside of her door. He knocked and waited for an answer, he saw Hallothel opening the door and he nodded his head and she left the room.

Thranduil walked in and saw Awilia curled up on her bed and he could hear her crying. He said nothing as he sat down on her bed, he waited for her to turn around but she curled up even more. He watched her move further away from him and his heart hurt by the sight of her. He stroke her hair carefully and she winched at his touch.

"You're safe now. He will never touch you again." Thranduil said quietly as he kept stroking her hair.

He felt his heart clench at the sight of her fragile state and he had no idea how to make it better. He laid down on the bed and carefully pull her closer, he felt her stiff against him but after awhile she relaxed and she turned around holding him closely. He smiled at the success and he kissed her head as her sobs stopped. He started to sing quietly in her ear, and he felt her shift before him and her eyes met his.

"Don't leave me here." She said and her voice sounded so broken that Thranduil almost winched.

He held her closer as his heart ached at her words, he would never let her go if she asked him to hold her for ever. He heard her breathing change and he knew she had fallen asleep, he watched her sleep as he lightly caressed her cheek wondered what she dreamed off. He was not prepared when he felt her close the distance and kiss him softly, he looked in to her eyes as they parted. He hinted a smile and blush on her cheeks and her eyes was looking at him adoringly and he returned her smile. His body ached by the desire he felt for her, but after what she been through today he would never make her feel scared again.

Awilia was looking into his eyes feeling a growing love for him, and she wanted no more than to live her life with him.

"Thranduil, I want to leave with you, I never want to be apart from you again. My heart belongs to you." She said quietly and she watched Thranduil stand up leaving her side, and she felt her heart clench in her chest.

"You're chasing a dream Awilia, we can never be." He answered without meeting her eyes.

Awilia felt tears form in her eyes and she felt desperate. She couldn't loose him, she had to do something.

"I will never kiss you again I promise, I will try and not be in your way. I just want to be were you are and my friends." She pleaded as she reached out for him. But she stopped when she saw him move further away from her.

Her heart was aching as she wished for him to look at her, how could everything go so wrong. It felt like she was drowning and she desperately tried to reach the surface.

"Please Thranduil. I understand you can never love me and I promise I will never act out on my feelings again. But my father will kick me out after he hear of this. I have no were to go." She pleaded as she cried.

Thranduil twitched when she said love, he hated himself for not allowing himself happiness but he was only protecting her from himself.

"You're correct on that term Awilia, I'm an elf and you're a human that is never heard of before. I simply kissed you because I felt sorry for you and one part of me was curious of how it would feel to kiss a human. But what happened today or before can never happen again, if you would follow us back." He said with a cold face as he lied right to her face.

Awilia felt confused and sad at the same time. She couldn't understand his actions, she thought he felt something for her. Her hands moved up to her face to dry her tears but she was startled when Húron burst through the door.

"My lord, come quickly! Orcs are attacking the city." He almost screamed out.

"Awilia you will stay here. You will not leave this room. Understood?" He said before he walked out of the room.

Awilia stood still and felt her sadness for the rejection change to anger at Thranduils command, she wanted to protect the city as well. She walked up to the wardrobe and got her daggers and bow before she burst out of the door and ran against the city. She saw the buildings burning and she felt anger and fear as she got closer.

She saw a orc running towards her and she shot an arrow that hit him right through his skull. She stood in one place and shot any orcs that went for her. A orc came closer and she felt her basket empty so she drew her daggers and struck the orc over the chest then shifted her angle and forced the blade threw his throat.

The orcs grew in numbers and she fought bravely but suddenly she felt a orc strike her back and she fell to the ground, she was sure this was going to be her last breathe as turned around with wide eyes. She was surprised when an eagle crush the orc and she felt it grip around her waste and lifted her away. She watched the land change as the eagle flew far away. She saw a opening in a mountain and the eagle dropped her down and she quickly stood up brushing her off.

"You're safe here human girl, I will be back for you." the eagle spoke before he flew off and Awilia was stunned when she heard the eagle speak. She tried to collect her thoughts as she stumbled further in the cave.

* * *

Thranduil killed the last orc and looked around him for the casualties and asked Húron to call his guard back. He blew the horn out loud, they helped to clear the streets. Thranduil and Haerelon walked back to Awilias house when they saw Aywin coming running towards them.

"King Thranduil, she's gone and I can't find her anywhere." Aywin spoke quickly when he reached them.

Thranduil let his eyes scan the area around them and looked at the place Awilia had been fighting orcs at, he walked quickly over there and found her dagger laying on the ground with blood on it and Aywin lifted the orcs to see if she was under any of them but they couldn't find them.

"Haerelon call the others and scan the woods for her. Find her!" He growled out as he walked back to the town.

His mind was racing as he walked the streets looking for her, he thought she would have listen to him this time but she never stop to surprise him. He could not find her anywhere and he felt fear build up as he acted more hysterical as he walked fast by the streets. People were looking at him with wondering looks but he ignored them.

"My lord it's no sign of her, we capture some orcs in the woods but they won't talk." Aywin spoke as he approached Thranduil.

Thranduil asked Aywin to show the way and they walked fast. Thranduil held his sword with strength as he approached the orcs. As he walked closer he cut the head of one of the orcs and held his sword against the throat of the orc next to the beheaded one.

"Were are you keeping the human girl?" He spoke in a deep and threatening voice. He pushed the sword harder against the orcs neck and he could hear the orc gurgling. He felt repulsed by the orc, but he still kept his head close to the vile creature in rage.

"You will never find her, she will burn." The orc laughed.

Thranduil felt the rage overcome him and he swung his sword cutting off the orcs arm. The orc screamed in pain, but before the orc could fall to the ground Thranduils sword was against his throat again.

"Tell me were she is." He hissed at the orc and tired to hide his fear for Awilia behind his rage.

"The girl is dead." The orc said and then fell to the ground as Thranduil cut of his head.

Thranduil stepped back and walked away from the other elves, he had failed her. He felt his body ace by the orcs words, he could not believe she was no longer a part of this world. His heart clenched in his chest when he thought of when she offered her heart to him. He clenched his fist when he reminded his refusal.

He heard Húron coming closer and he held out his hand to stop him and he left them standing there. He could not have them see him in this state, so he walked away. He stopped in the middle of the field and looked up to the stars wishing she could hear his thoughts. Thranduil let go of his control let a tear fall from his eye as he morned the loss of her.

* * *

Awilia was shaking when the wind was getting colder and the adrenaline was leaving her body, she walked longer in to the cave to find cover. She sat down against the wall shivering in. She sat there for what felt like hours and she saw the sun rising and she appreciated the warmth of the sun on her skin but she was starting to lose the feeling of her hands and toes.

She had drifted of to sleep when she heard something coming closer and she slowly opened her eyes as she met the eyes of a great eagle and she smiled as she felt her eyes close again. She felt nothing of her body but she felt the eagle laying down beside her and she felt warmth radiate from him. She was slowly getting the feeling back in her limbs as she was laying under his wing.

She didn't know how long she's been sleeping but when she open her eyes she saw the eagle meeting her eyes and she smiled at him. She laid under his wing collecting her strength as she heard another eagle land.

"I'm glad to see that your safe." He said as he came closer.

"Thank you again for saving me." She answered and smiled shyly.

"The pleasure was all mine, but now it's time for me to take you away from here." He said as he approached her.

"Where?" She asked.

"I will take you wherever you want." He answered.

"I have no were to go." She said as she walked closer to him.

"I will bring you to safety." He answered and lowered his head to her.

"And where might that be, I have nothing left." She answered as she dared to stroke his feathers.

"I will bring you to Lothlórien, now get up." He answered and Awilia got up not questioning his answer. She had never heard of Lothlórien before but the eagle had saved her so she had no reason to not trust him.

She held on tightly as he lifted up to the sky and the thought of Thranduil invaded her mind, she felt sorrow in her heart when she was reminded of his refusal. She closed her eyes not knowing what her feature would look like now when she have lost everything she ever loved.


	10. Chapter 10 Everywhere

**Chapter 10 - Everywhere I would have followed you**

Awilia was awaken when she felt the eagle land, she opened her eyes and was met by the beauty of Lórien. The light of the woods was far different from the dark forest of Mirkwood. She looked around in awe of the green wood around here, she jumped down and walked round touching the trees.

"Our journey ends here. You're safe now." The eagle said before he lifted to the sky.

Awilia had to cover her eyes to not get dust in them as his strong wings lifted him from the ground. She smiled at him and called a thank you after him, not knowing if he had heard her or not. She stood still watching him disappear in the distance, she suddenly felt lonely as she stood in a forest she had never been in before. The forest was quiet, not even the wind was making any noises.

Awilia started to walk through the forest and she was enjoying the freedom. Even if she was all alone she did not feel scared, the light and peace of the forest made her feel safe.

"Welcome to Lórien Lady Awilia, we have been expecting you."

Awilia turned around when she was startled by the unexpected voice behind her. She was met by Galadriels kind eyes and she smiled and curtsey before her.

"I feel honored to walk in your woods, it surely is the most beautiful forest I've ever walked through." She said as she looked around taking in the view once more.

Galadriel smiled at her and held out her own hand to Awilia, showing her to come with her. Awilia walked up to her and they started to walk through the woods. She was could not understand why Galadriel had welcomed her to her realm or why she even cared for a ordinary human.

"Gwaihir told me you fought well." Galadriel suddenly spoke and Awilia blushed slightly by her compliment.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel. But may I ask who Gwaihir is?" Awilia asked as she looked over to Galadriel with blushing cheeks.

"Oh dear child, Gwaihir is the lord of the great eagles. But you probably know him as your savior this very night." Galadriel answered as she stopped to look at Awilia closely.

Awilia didn't know how to answer so she simply looked down on the ground feeling her mind spin. She was confused by the information she was given but she had no time to put the pieces together as Galadriel spoke again.

"Your mind is weary, I see that you need time to recover. I believe you have questions but leave them for tomorrow." Galadriel said as they started to walk again.

Awilia was amazed when she saw the lights in the trees and the beautiful carved stairs leading up. Galadriel walked gracefully up the stairs and Awilia stumbled after missing steps when she was to busy looking everywhere but the steps. She stopped outside of a door and turned around to Awilia.

"This will be your chamber, the night is still young. May sleep find you fast this night dear one." Galadriel said as she offered a smile and walked away.

Awilia had no time to thank her so she simply walked in to the chamber. It was a grand room, the bed was bigger than the one she had in Mirkwood and it was lighter. She sat down on the soft bed and feeling the softness around her body made her let out a sigh of relief. She laid down and fell asleep in an instance.

* * *

Awilia had been in Lothlórien for four months and she was enjoying the peace that was surrounding the realm. It was different from Mirkwood but she missed her friends and she felt her heart longing for Thranduil. She tried to push her feelings aside everyday but the ache would always find a way back to her chest. She would be reminded of him every time she closed her eyes. She had tired to get answers from Galadriel of why she was welcomed here and why Gwaihir had saved her. But she never got any answers only riddles that made her head ache. So after a few months she dropped the matter.

The day started like any other, she walked up and dressed herself before heading down to the garden to eat breakfast. She sat quietly in the garden when she felt a presence on her side. She looked up from her plate to be met by Haldirs smile.

"Haldir, you should not sneak up on me like that. I could have hurt you." She joked as she winked at him playfully.

"How foolish of me, I should have stomped my way over here like you do." He answered with a playful smile.

She laughed and he sat down beside her chuckling. She leaned her head on his shoulder when the laughter died out. Haldir had become a great friend to her in Lothlórien and she spend a lot of time with him. She liked having him close, in some way he reminded of Thranduil with his long blonde hair and hard expressions. But when she got to know him he showed sides she endured, like his playful manners and his loyalty.

"Awilia I came to inform you that Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you." He said as he pushed his chin to her head. She parted from him and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Did she speak of what she wanted?" She asked with concern.

"It's not my place to ask such question. She waits for you by the pond." Haldir answered as he took her hand ensuring that everything was alright.

Awilia stood up and started to walk over to where Galadriel was waiting for her but she turned around to Haldir smiling and he returned it. She could see Galadriel standing by the pond looking out over Lórien but she turned around when she heard Awilia walk up to her.

"Awilia come sit with me." Galadriel said as she walked over to a bench.

Awilia sat down beside Galadriel and started to play with the hem of her dress. Awilia was nervous around Galadriel and she could feel it so she gently took her hand and caressed it.

"I have a task for you Awilia. I want you to follow Haldir to Rivendell to deliver a message for Lord Elrond."

Awilia looked at Galadriel with wide eyes, she had no idea why Galadriel would ask such a thing from her. She had not leaved Lothlórien since she came here and she was used to live in Mirkwood, she knew of the dangers outside the elven realm. But she would not never refuse to do something Galadriel asked of her.

"I feel honored you will let me see Rivendell with my own eyes." She answered and smiled shyly as she looked down on her hand that Galadriel still caressed.

"I thought you would like to spend a few days in Rivendell." Galadriel answered knowing Awilia felt unsure of going.

"The horses will be ready at dawn tomorrow. Don't be late my dear." Galadriel said as she stroke Awilias cheek and stood up.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel for your kindness." Awilia said before Galadriel had time to leave. Awilia was greeted with a smile before Galadriel left her.

She stayed on the bench with closed eyes and her mind was invaded with the memory of Thranduils strong hold of her and his soft and hungry lips against hers. She felt a shiver through her body as she remembered the feelings she felt at that moment. A tear fell from her eye and she was scared when she felt someone catching it on her cheek, pushing it away. She opened her eyes to meet blue ones and for a moment she thought Thranduil had found her and her heart beat increased. But she was reminded of her loss when she heard Haldirs voice.

"Why so sad lady Awilia?" He asked gently as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm so grateful for being able to live here and sometimes I get overwhelmed." She lied, she didn't want Haldir to know of her love for Thranduil, a part of her was ashamed of her feelings. She didn't lie completely either because she was truly grateful for being welcomed to live in Lothlórien.

"You will always have a home here." Haldir said and smiled to Awilia.

She turned around and hugged him closely, her feelings was all over the place and the memory of Thranduil made her want to have someone close. She felt Haldir hug her back and she beamed happily to feel his warmth.

"Galadriel asked me to follow you to Rivendell tomorrow." Awilia said as she let go of Haldir.

He looked at her with and she hinted a surprised expression on his face, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"I will protect you on the way there. I believe you will love Rivendell." He answered and offered her a gentle smile.

"I can protect myself thank you…. I have had a lot of time to practice here." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She heard Haldir starting to laugh which only made her push out her jaw in protest. Her action only made Haldir laugh louder.

"Do I have to prove myself?" She asked boldly and Haldir looked at her with amusement.

"It would be a pleasure." He answered as he tried to muffle another laughter.

She frowned at him and stood up from her seat and walked over to the training center determinately. She could hear Haldir following her and she walked faster not wanting him to speak to her again.

When they arrived she picked up a sword and held it gracefully before her and she watched Haldir close in on her with his sword. He started to walk around her and she followed his every move. He lashed out to her and she quickly turned around and struck him on the arm. She could see his eyes widened by her quick movement, so he moved over to her other side and struck her back. She winched at the pain but recovered by moving forward trying to strike him but he held out his sword and they stood their with swords between them. He looked at her with amusement and she glared at him but they were interrupted by an elf.

"I deliver a message from Lord Celeborn, you and Awilia will leave for Rivendell this instance." The elf said to Haldir before he turned around and left.

Awilia looked at Haldir with a quirked eyebrow, she wondered why the sudden rush. But she became concerned when she could see Haldirs eyes darken.

"I don't understand? Why do we have to leave right now? Why not wait until morning?" Awilia asked as she tried to make eye contact with Haldir.

"I will follow you to your chamber and help you pack, quickly now." Haldir said with rush as he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her with him.

"No. I won't come unless you tell me why we need to leave in such rush? What is going on Haldir?" She asked sternly.

"Awilia, it's not the time to be stubborn. Just do as we ask of you, we do not ask for much." He said sternly as he pulled her with him.

She tried to resist but he was much strong than her, but she craved answers.

"Haldir you will tell me now!" She said loudly as she pulled herself away from him.

"I have to reach Elrond with a important message. It can't wait for tomorrow anymore." He lied to her and took a new hold of her arm.

She frowned and wasn't convinced by his answer, but she felt like she wouldn't get anywhere arguing so she simply followed him. She watched as Haldir threw her things in to a saddlebag and she couldn't remember seeing him like this before. She started to change her clothes when she heard Haldir stop moving so she turned around to see him frozen in his spot and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I apologize for my manners, I will leave you to change." Haldir said when he found his words.

Awilia looked down and became aware that she had changed her clothes before him and she blushed by her actions but had no time to apologize before Haldir left the room quickly. Awilia changed and took up the bag leaving the room and they walked quietly over to the stable and Haldir helped her up on the horse before he jumped up on his own horse.

"Ready for an adventure, lady Awilia?" He asked and winked at her.

"Always!" She answered and laughed as she kicked the horses sides and they took off.

What Awilia had no idea of was that Thranduil rode his great elk through Lothlóriens gates at the same time they had left the other way. Thranduil was on a sour mood and he glared around him as he rode gracefully over the yard. He looked forward and saw Haldir ride off with what he thought was an elleth. He watched them ride fast away and when he saw the elleths hair he was reminded of Awilia and his heart clenched in his chest.

Awilia was reminded that she had forgotten the neckless she got from Thranduil. It was still laying on the bedroom table and she took the reins forcefully making the horse turn around. Haldir was surprised by her actions and steered his horse in the same way.

"Lady Awilia what are you doing?" He called out after her.

"I forgot something, I have to go back!"

"Stop, we have to ride for Rivendell!"

"Then go without me, I really need this thing. It will take no time getting it." She called back to him, she tried making the horse go faster when she felt Haldir close in on her.

"Awilia, stop this instance." He called out for her and she could hear he was angry.

She did not listen she simply rode on until she could see the opening of the garden. When she reached the stairs she jumped off and ran to her chamber. She could feel Haldir following her.

"Awilia stop!" He called out loudly but she did not stop.

Thranduil was walking up to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and greeted them in the nicest way he could at the moment. He had been in a bad mood ever since he thought Awilia had died. He drowned his sorrows in his anger, lashing out on anyone that would dare cross him.

"We are honored by your visit Lord Thranduil, why do we deserve the presence of the woodland king in Lothlórien this time?" Celeborn spoke as he looked down on Thranduil.

Galadriel and Celeborn froze when they heard Haldir call for Awilia. They looked over at Thranduil who turned around in his spot leaving without saying anything.

Awilia burst through the chamber and quickly moved over to the table and took up the neckless before Haldir could see her. She turned around to see him in the doorway furious.

"Foolish girl!" he snarled at her and she frowned at his words. He was not joking this time and she had angered him. Awilia felt ashamed when she saw his furious expression.

"I apologize Haldir, but I had to get my neckless. It's important to me." She said as she looked down ashamed.

"Well now you got it! Lets go and hurry up." He growled at her and walked quickly away from her.

Awilia started to run after him wanting to apologize again as she watched Haldir standing still in the hallway. She stopped running and walked carefully up to his back. She hugged his back and whispered her apologizes to his back and she felt hurt when she didn't get any response.

She walked around him and looked at his stern face looking forward, she took a grip of his face and tried to force his face to look at her but with no success. His eyes did not leave his target and she frowned and turned around. She thought she was dreaming as she looked right at Thranduil. The blood in her veins froze to ice as she watched his grand statue and his eyes filled with rage.

Awilia slowly backed away and tried to tug on Haldir to follow her but he was standing still in his spot. She trembled as she stumbled backward and she lost her focus and fell to the ground. Haldir moved from his spot over to her but he had no chance to get to her as Thranduil took a hold of him pushing him to the wall.

"You will not touch her, guard!" Thranduil said threatening as his grip tighten around Haldirs clothes.

"You don't own her!" Haldir bit back and Thranduil pushed him harder to the wall before he let him go.

Thranduil turned around to Awilia and she tried to push herself of the floor but her legs would not carry her. She felt Thranduils arm around her picking her up and she took a hold around his neck as he held her tightly. She felt the familiar smell of his hair and she let out a sigh for being so close to him again. But her heart reminded her of the hurt he had caused her and she felt torn. Her heart was hurt but still she longed for his love.

He carried her away from Haldir and she dared not to look back to him, so she hid her face against Thranduils chest as he walked out in the forest with her. She wondered what would happen and she was feeling scared and thrilled at the same time.

Thranduil had been walking for awhile when he put her down on the ground in front of a spring that was surrounded by trees. Awilia stood up looking around her amazed by her surroundings, she had been in Lórien for months but she had never seen this place before. She was interrupted when she met Thranduils eyes, she felt herself blush under his intense stare. His usually cold eyes was changed in to endearing almost painful and she took a few steps back and tried to turn around when she heard him speak.

"I thought you had died. Do you know how that made me feel, believing I would never gaze upon you again?" Thranduil said with pain in his voice.

Awilia looked at him with surprise, she had not seen so much emotions on his face before and the sound of the pain in his voice made her tremble. Her heart aced for him, she needed to be closer to him but still she felt hurt and frustrated by his actions. He had brooked her heart and she had tried to forget him for months now. She would not let him hurt her in that way again, she had offered him her heart and he rejected her.

"I quote: You're chasing a dream. We could never be." She said as she huffed and turned around.

She was trying to sound proud and convincing trying to cover her desire for him. She was silently wishing she had never rode back for the neckless, she had no idea how to handle all her feelings she held inside and it scared her.

She felt Thranduil come closer and only his presence made her feel weak, she felt him right behind her and she struggled to breath normally. She gasped when she felt his strong hand turn her around forcefully. She looked in to his eyes that was showing a mixture of pain and hurt. He looked her over and she felt insecure under his intense stare, she tried to wiggle out of his grip but he held her strongly.

"I wont have you running away from me again." Thranduil said with a deep voice.

"What do you want from me?" She asked frustrated as she tried to break free.

His actions made her confused and her own feelings made her almost nauseous. She glared at him but she regret it when she saw the usual fire in them.

"You." He said with a growl as he pushed her up against the tree kissing her passionately.

She felt his hard body pressed against her and his hungry lips over hers and she moaned in to the kiss which only made his moves more animalistic. She felt his tongue grace her lip asking for entrance and she refused which made him let his hand wander down to her butt. She lost focus and she let out a moan which let Thranduil a chance to sneak his tongue in to her mouth. She enjoyed the feeling of his experienced tongue roam her mouth, and she could not control her actions as she pulled her fingers around his neck and took a hold of his hair and she heard him groan at her actions.

She felt a throbbing between her legs and she was panting against the tree. She folded her legs around his waist to get even closer to him like she almost wanted to melt in to him. She had never felt such a desire for another in her whole life. He took a stronger hold of her and lifted her up to lay her down on the grass. He watched her as she laid there trying to collect herself, he liked the view of her under him. He never thought he would see her angelic face again and here she was surrounding to him. He wanted no more than to claim her as his but he knew the cause of his actions, his desire was clouding his judgement.

Awilia could see Thranduil struggling with his thoughts when he looked down on her, so she lifted herself up to meet him and softly took a hold of his face and kissed him. She let out all of her feelings in to the kiss, her hurt, love, desire, insecurity and vulnerability. She felt him move closer in to the kiss and she broke it off and he looked at her with eyes filled with desire. She stood up and he did the same with a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked as he took a step forward.

Awilia held her hand out to stop him and she saw a flinch of hurt in his eyes by her rejection. She loosened the strings of her tunic slowly and she wished she felt more secure in her actions but she only fumbled with it. When she finally removed her tunic a blush was showing on her face. Thranduil admired her body and she could hear an animalistic sound deep down from his chest and she took a step back.

The sound Thranduil made when she undressed made her heated and scared at the same time. She had no time to collect herself when she felt him pressed up against her, he fiercely ripped her pants off and she gasped and the throbbing between her legs increased by his dominance.

He picked her up again and she folded her legs around him as he kissed her fiercely. His kisses went down on her neck and she held her head back moaning his name. She bent forward and drew her lips over his jawline and he groaned in response, so she kissed down his neck and she felt him rocking in to her and she could feel his erection against her wetness and she moaned in his ear. She licked the tip of his earlobe and he growled as he forcefully laid her down on her back removing his robe in one fluid movement. He kicked of his boots and removed his tunic and Awilia raised her hands to let her fingers grace his chest, she watched him close his eyes at the contact. He opened his eyes and they were filled with desire for her and she felt him pushing his pants off.

She suddenly felt insecure of herself and her knowledge.

"I've never been with anyone before." She whispered against Thranduils chest.

He looked at her adoringly, he kissed her as he removed her underwear carefully. She hid her face in the croc of his neck and she felt her naked body pressed against his.

"Tell me to stop." He said with a deep voice.

Awilia said nothing as she kissed his neck he took a hold of her face and held it as he kissed her. She felt herself starting to pant when he kissed down on her neck and she lost her self in his touch. She moaned quietly when she felt his lips wander down her chest and slowly let his tongue grace over her erected nipple and she gasped at the feeling. He let his tongue wander her body but found his way back to her breast and he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked while his tongue swirled around it and she took a hold of his hair moaning.

His movements against her became harsher and she felt her body react in the same way as she wanted him closer. She felt his hand travel down her stomach and he felt her go stiff when his hand traveled down her thigh, she clawed his back as she felt him get closer to her wetness. She wanted to feel him and she knew he wanted too when she opened her eyes and saw a smirk formed on his lips.

"Tell me what you want." He said deeply as he looked down on her.

Awilia exhaled and rolled her head back in frustration, she felt uncomfortable telling him what she wanted but the desire overcame her as she called out in desperation.

"I need you."

"You should address me in proper manners young lady." He smirked to her and Awilia looked up to him.

"I need you, my king." she purred sensually.

He fiercely kissed her as his hand traveled up to her wetness and when she felt his fingers grace her folds she moaned loudly and his movements became harder against her. His experienced hands worked over her sensitive parts and she gasped out in surprise when she felt him push his fingers inside of her. Her moans became more desperate when she felt a tingle over her body, he switched his position for where he thought she would get more pleasure. Awilia opened her eyes when she felt a jolt through her body and she almost screamed out when she experienced pleasure beyond any words, she tried to take a grip around Thranduil to steady herself but she could not control her body. Thranduil lifted her body and sat down on his knees and lowered her on to him. She was still dizzy from the feeling of his fingers inside of her and she looked up at him shyly, but her eyes glimmered with desire.

Thranduil smirked at her and he had worked hard in every way to not loose control, he was struggling because all he wanted was to make her scream his name. He wanted her to surrender to him completely and claim her. But he knew he had to be gentle, his thoughts was interrupted when he felt her lips on his neck and he groaned with pleasure. Her lips was soft beyond words and her unexperienced hands traveled his body with insecurity and he felt pleasure that she would give herself to him.

Awilia pushed her core against Thranduils erection boldly and she felt his grip around her got stronger and she knew the reaction she got before from licking his earlobe. So she boldly kissed upwards and she let her tongue wander up on the tip of his ear and the response was a low growl that was forming in the depth of his throat. Before he could move his head she graced her teeth on the edge of his ear and took his earlobe in her mouth sucking it lightly. She heard him moan out deeply and she felt a shiver down her back as he lowered her down on his hardness. She felt pressure of his erection when he forced her down. She gasped at the size of him and she clawed her nails on his back at the feeling of him entering her. She moaned against his chest when she felt him moving inside of her.

Thranduil felt himself losing the control he wanted so desperately to keep. When she sensually let her tongue grace over his ear he lost it and he needed to feel all of her. He felt her wet core against the tip of his erection and he pushed against her and felt her tight walls clenching around his hardness. Her tightness made him moan deeply as he lifted her fragile body as he pushed himself deeper inside of her.

His movements became harder against her and pounded her with force and increased with every moan or sound she made. Thranduil pushed her down on the gras and lowered himself on top of her and let his erection find its way inside of her again. She gasped when she felt him entering her and he fiercely moved against her. He let out a deep moan as he took a harder grip around her to get her closer to him. He felt himself quicken the pace at the sight of her under him.

"Look at me." He said loud and deeply.

Awilia opened her eyes and felt insecure under his intense stare, and the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"You're beautiful." Thranduil said deeply.

She pushed herself of the ground to meet him and he lifted her as he lowered her over his knees. He held one arm around her back and one around her behind as he quicken the pace again and he growled when he heard her moans get louder. She folded her hands around his head and he bite down on her neck as he thrusted himself harder against her. She could feel all of him fill her and she moaned out his name when she felt her body tingle by his movement. He growled animalistic and she felt his movements become harder and harder against her.

"You're mine." He growled out as he lowered her down taking a hold of her butt. She gasped and his hard expression made her tremble, she looked down to his tense muscles and perfect skin. She felt small in his big arms and she felt her chest expand when she felt lucky to be able to feel him like this. She had no chance to let her mind wander as she felt Thranduils hand travel down to her wetness.

Thranduil found her sensitive spot with his hand and she gasped as he quicken the pace searching for a release. He heard her moans become more and more desperate and he could hear she was closing in and he forced himself deeper to get his own release.

Awilia screamed out in pleasure when it felt like her whole body was on fire, she felt Thranduil hold her up when all her muscles lost control. She soon heard his deep moan as he released himself inside of her.

He pulled out of her and pushed her down with him on the grass, she laid her head on his chest closing her eyes. She had not expecting this waking up this morning.

* * *

**This was the most difficult chapter I've ever written. I've never written smut before and I struggled a lot with it. I hope you all still enjoy the story because I have a lot in mind for next chapter so be prepared for some really juicy treats. I want to thank everyone that offer some of their precious time to send a review. Every follower and review makes me work harder for this story. So thank you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for this short chapter but I promise the next one is going to be longer.

**Warning**, this chapter is filled with angst so be prepared! Been busy with work and other things in my life so haven't had the time to updated and I apologize. I've also given some other stories a chance because ideas pop up in my head all the time.

I would like to thank you who is reviewing it means a lot and I love it. You are all to kind!

**SparklesJustReads** – Thank you for always supporting this story and I really appreciate your reviews. You are the sweetest, lots of love to you!

**Sarah** – I'm so glad you like this story and your support means a lot!

**AURA FLOWER18** – I'm glad you like my story :)

**Kilataia** – I will try to update more often I promise ;)

**Shadowstrider14** – Thank you for your kind words. I know I have some grammatical errors and if you have the time and want I would love a PM from you telling me of my faults. You make me believe in myself and that means a lot so thank you again :)

**LazySmurf247** – Thank you :) Well who doesn't love Thranduil ;) You have good taste!

**Muirgen79** – Thank you for kind words and yes but lets hope Thranduil will open his heart to her. We have to see what the future holds for them :) Have hope ;)

**I only own the characters I create myself!**

And if you like the story please follow, favorite or review so I know if I should go on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Awilia opened her eyes feeling Thranduil holding her in a protecting embrace, she felt incredibly safe in his strong arms and her heart was beating hard in her chest. She had no idea she was capable of feel so strongly for another and the feeling both scared her and made her whole body tingle. She relaxed in his embrace and she looked up at the stars and she wondered what the future was holding for her. Fear was taking over the tingling sensation, she had no idea if Thranduil loved her or simply wanted her for her body. She suddenly felt shame for giving in so easily to his touch, she moved away from him feeling dirty from her actions.

Thranduil could feel Awilia removing herself from his embrace and his attention was on her every move. She covered herself from him and he had no idea why she would feel embarrassed in his presence. He stayed still on the ground watching her get dressed, he admired her slender figure and long soft hair. Her skin was glowing in the light of the moon and he appreciate every glance of her. Thranduil quickly stood up and approach her when she started to leave.

Awilia was startled when she felt Thranduils body pressed up against her back, he sneaked his arms around her waist making her turn around to face him. She had no chance to look up on his face when she felt his lips on hers. His tongue sneaked in to her mouth and she felt him eagerly explore her mouth. She broke the kiss and tried to move away from him but he held her in place, Awilia felt him cup her cheek and steered her face in his direction.

"Awilia look at me." His voice was hoarse and Awilia shudder at the sound.

"No, I can't." Awilia stutter out as she tried to persuade herself to not give in to his pleading.

He kissed her cheek and at the same time his hands roomed her body. She could feel his pleading touch and his growing desire for her. His hard member was pressed against her and the shame she felt was growing inside of her.

"Don't touch me, stop this now Thranduil!" She screamed out as she pushed him off her. She was not prepared for the force of his comeback as he kissed her hard in response. He felt the need to show her his love for her and his desire to be near her at any moment.

"Thranduil stop, you're hurting me." She pleaded when his mouth was traveling down her jaw to her neck. His hands wasn't gentle anymore and his eyes was dark as the night, she fought back the tears that was trying to escape as she pleaded for him to stop.

He pushed her down on the ground and she felt his heavy body pressing her down on the ground and she let out a scream. She was scared and all the love she felt before was turning to devastation. She tried to claw herself free but it only increased his movements and she heard a deep growl as she pushed him hard.

"You're mine, I will not let you run away to bed others." He growled as he kissed her hard.

In a desperate move to get rid of him she bit down and she could taste his blood in her mouth and he growled like an animal as he ripped her dress open. She tried to kick him away from her but she could feel his hardness against her opening. She let out a scream she never thought she was able to do and with the scream she was released. She crawled up as she felt him off her, she still didn't cry but she was shaking of fear.

"Awilia I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Thranduils whispered from a distance, she could hear him breathe heavily and she winched when she heard his voice.

"I do not know what overcome me, please look at me Awilia. I beg you to please forgive me, I will not touch you again."

Thranduil was devastated to see what he had caused, the sight of Awilia laying on the ground shaking with her dress all torn up. He was the cause of the sight before him and it made him sick to his stomach, he was no better than a filthy orc. The animal inside him was fighting against him but he never thought he would be able to cause this. The shame was evident on his every move, he put his clothes on and fought the craving to hold her. He wanted to sooth her but knowing he was the cause of her hurting was making him sick.

Awilia did not speak a word she simply laid still on the ground, she wanted to run away but she was to scared to move. She loved him and he had hurt her, she always thought he was unpredictable but she never thought he would hurt her. She shuddered as she felt him walk closer to her speaking softly and pleading. Soon his hand was on her arm and she winched at his touch and briefly met his eyes and found them filled with remorse.

Thranduil felt pain seeing the horror in her eyes, she was scared of him. He had hurt her and he made her afraid of him.

"Leave." The sound she was making was almost unheard but Thranduil keen ears heard it clearly and it was breaking his heart.

"I would never leave you here alone. Please Awilia, look at me and trust me when I say I will never lay another hand on you unless you wish me too."

"I never want to see you ag…." Awilia said but she was cut off when Thranduil stood up quickly looking off in to the woods.

Awilia was scared by his sudden movements and curled up on the ground waiting for his hard hands on her again, but she felt nothing. She listen to hear if he was coming closer to her but it was like the forest was holding its breath because she couldn't even hear the wind.

"Awilia you have to get up."

She looked up and she watched Thranduil walk over to his sword picking it up. She gasped and her mind was racing, would he kill her now for not letting him have her. She moved away from him on the ground and the pain was evident in his eyes when he looked over to her but it soon changed to rage as he looked out in to the woods again.

"RUN, don't look back!" He screamed at her not taking his eyes from the woods. She tried to see what he saw but it was too dark, she struggled to stand up but when she was up she could not find the strength to run. A loud sound made her turn around and she was met by the sight of Thranduil fighting off two orcs that was running right towards her.

"AWILIA RUN NOW!"

It was like her whole body was turning to ice by the strength of his voice, her eyes grew wide when she stood still watching him slay orcs with such ease. She met his eyes for a brief moment and all the fear for him was gone, he looked at her with such love that she almost had to take a step back.

Thranduil found her eyes and he was terrified to see her still standing there and he had to make her run. He would not allow these filths to get their hands on her. He had caused her enough harm that he could easily been mistaken for the filth that they are.

"RUN, NOW." His loud words woke her up and she turned around and ran quickly in to the woods.

Awilia could not see and the darkness was surrounding her. She could still hear Thranduil fighting and the metal sounds of swords clashing together. Her lungs was screaming and her side was acing for running more than she endured. She could hear someone following her and she knew this was not the time to be weak so she ran faster. But the darkness deceived her and she felt herself falling on the ground hard, the air in her chest left her and tears was trying to escape her eyes as she gasped for air.

Nails dug in to her shoulder and harshly turned her around and she met yellow piercing eyes. The smell almost made her throw up and she felt like screaming but she was to scared.

"All alone, who is gonna save you now little girl?"

His voice was raspy and filled with venom, she trembled at his words and all her training was lost at the sight of him towering over her. She wanted to curl up and disappear or wake up in her own bed dreaming it all. His hand was clawing her clothes and she found her voice and screamed out in despair as she felt his brutal hands all over her body. She kicked him and tried to push him off her but his movements became even harder and she was scared beyond words. She felt his knife pressed against her throat and when she swallowed she felt a sting and a warm feeling of blood running down her neck.

"So delicate you are, wonder how the Elven King will react when he find out what we will do to you."

She stared at him with wide and terrified eyes, she pleaded for him to have mercy and he laughed hard and she felt his tongue on her cheek. She was shaking uncontrollably and to shield herself she went to a dark place inside of her leaving only a shell on the outside. She went still and her eyes became clouded as she wished for death to take her quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The orc bit down on her shoulder and she screamed out in pain, she could feel the blood trickle down on her skin. The calmness of the forest was ruined by the sound of swords clashing together and the fowl growls of the orcs. She wanted to call for Thranduil to save her but remembered his heated hands over her body and refusal to accept her no. She wanted to rip out her heart for the pain she felt in her chest was unbearable.

The orc ripped her dress and licked the side of her chin as he growled in ecstasy. The bite on her neck had brought her back to reality and panic filled her as she tried to push the orc off her. Her resistance only fueled the orcs abuse on her body and she screamed out in pain as she felt him claw her breasts. She balled her fists and punched his chest to make him stop assault her, it only resulted in a hard blow across her face. Her vision blurred and she felt disoriented as the orc laughed taunting her. She tried to reclaim her focus but her head was spinning which only made her feel nauseous. She gasped when she felt hard rough fingers enter her folds, she pushed and clawed at her assaulter screaming in panic. The pain riffle through her whole body, it felt like he would rip her apart, but her resistance did nothing for the orc to stop. She felt the stench of his breath as he licked her face, the stench blended with the irony smell of blood made her hurl.

The orc gurgled in her ear and his body went stiff over her as his fingers pierced her arms down before he went limp over her. Someone removed the dead orc from her body and she shook as she balled up on the ground shielding herself from whoever killed the orc. She felt shame for being touched by such a creature and she felt shallow inside, like everything she was, was ripped out. Someone was calling for her but she did not move until she felt a hand on her shoulder then she winched and tried to crawl away.

"You're hurt, you need someone to attend to your wounds." She dare to look up when she recognized the voice but tears filled her eyes by the coldness of his voice. He was once again the cold hearted king she had seen to often. There was no hint of the love she thought he had for her when he took the most precious gift she had ever given anyone. He had laid with her and after tried to take her with force against her will like she was a common whore.

Her heart ached as she looked in to his cold eyes trying to find any hope she was mistaken, that he indeed loved her. But there was nothing showing in his stoic face, the face of a true warrior and king. She heard the voices of elves joining in the fight against the orc pac but she stayed still.

"Lord Thranduil, we need your aid."

Thranduil broke their eye contact and back to Awilia and for the first time she saw emotion flood his face. He looked back to the elves falling to their death by the orcs swords. And back to her where she laid with a torn dress, scratches over her body and blood covering her hair.

He had to choose to either save her by carrying her off to safety which would result in him leaving his kin that still fought of the orcs to their death. Or he will save his kin knowing he had to leave her vulnerable. Awilia watched in fear not wanting him to leave her, so she took his hand in hers trying to pull him to her desperately.

"Lord Thranduil!" An elf called out as he fell to the ground before a large orc.

Thranduil jerked his hand away from Awilia with force and looked at her with cold eyes before he stood up and ran off to his soldiers. Awilia tried to hold in a sob that was about to escape as she watched the orcs surrounding Thranduil and the other elves. She almost screamed when she heard a loud horn in the distance. She saw elves burst through the forest with swords held high with grace. She fell back on the green moss under her, the smell of the damp moss filled her nostrils and she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She remembered when she was young and used to lay on the moss in the forest back home, then the smell used to lull her to sleep. And in this very moment it did and she wished to sleep for eternity and be rid of the pain that filled her whole being. She had nothing left in this world, no one to care for her anymore.

…

"Take the girl to the healing chambers." Galadriels voice echoed over the forest.

Haldir held the girl close to his chest as he ran back to safety, he spoke to her quietly to stay with him. She was so cold and small in his arm and he held her closer to his body to share his warmth.

He laid her down on the bed and got pushed away as the healers started to work with the wounds that covered her body. Haldirs hands was balled up as he cursed Thranduil for causing this to her.

"Is she severely hurt?" He asked quietly when the healers was almost done.

"She had a sever cut on her head but otherwise only scratches and bruises"

Awilias body was only covered so that her intimate parts wasn't showing and Haldir scanned the injuries that was covering her small body. His eyes stopped at her thighs that was changing color forming bruises. He knew they were caused by harsh hands on her body and his heart was filled with dread.

"Have she been raped?" Haldir asked between clenched teeth. His eyes flashed with anger as he approached the healer.

"I believe so, she had gashes and touring. I grieve with the young soul that had to experience such cruelty."

Haldirs heart broke at the healers words, the once young and innocent child he knew had been hurt so severe. He knew she would never be the light sun she use to be. His hatred for Thranduil burned inside him like a fierce fire, he wanted to cut off the arrogant woodland kings head for what he have caused.

Haldir did not move from Awilias side until he heard the elves return, he stood up and left the room greeting them with honor for their courage. Galadriel greeted Haldir and followed him in to the chamber were Awilia was laying pale and hurt. She scanned her body and her face shifted to sadness of the innocent child.

Galadriel turned around to see Thranduil standing in the opening and when Haldir noticed him he went for his sword and moved over to Thranduil with a growl.

"You are not allowed in here. This is the cause of your actions, monster." Haldir screamed as he swung his sword, but Thranduil shielded himself.

"I saved her from the orc, I'm not the cause of this." Thranduil answered coldly as he held Haldir off with his sword.

"You took her out in the forest. And for what? Why?" Haldir glared at Thranduil waiting for him to explain his action.

Thranduil pushed Haldir off and glared at him standing tall and graceful, even if he was covered in orc blood he looked like the royalty he was.

"I do not have to answer to a guard for my actions. She belongs to me and I can do as I wish with her. But hear me when I tell you that is was never my intent for her to get hurt."

Haldir was about to share some vicious words but he was cut off by Galadriels demanding voice.

"You will answer to me Thranduil Oropherion, you are in my halls and the girl is not your possession. She is a guest in Lothlórien as long as she wish to stay in these halls." Galadriel looked over to Thranduil with a hard look daring him to challenge her.

Thranduil snarled as he burst past Haldir over to Awilias side, he looked down on her and his emotions was like a hurricane inside. He felt great shame for loosing his control, letting his desire for her take a hold of him. He had hurt her in a despicable way and he did not know if she could ever forgive him. Hatred took over as he remembered the sight of the orc defiling her by touching her most precious parts. Then the sadness took over when he remembered her shaking body and hurt eyes as he met hers. He was furious of what he had seen and her body covered in blood, but the most hurting part was when he had to choose. The choice between his kin and her grieved him greatly to he wished to run away with her far away from danger and every prying eyes. He wanted her more than he have ever wanted anything in this cold and hateful world. She was the light in this endless darkness and now he had burned the light out with his own selfish actions. Her desperate calls for him was repeating in his memory and the sight of Haldir holding her in his arms running for safety.

Galadriel watched as Thranduil was fighting to cover his emotions as he stood by Awilias small body. She motion for Haldir to leave and he nodded not daring to refuse his lady. When Haldir left Thranduil let his feelings take over as he caressed her soft skin.

"She is hurt Thranduil, not only in body but in her soul. It's beyond my knowledge, only Elrond knows about the sickness of the mind."

Thranduil was startled when he heard Galadriel speak, he had forgotten her presence in the room and regained his posture. He cleared his throat wishing she had not seen his feelings for the girl.

"She belongs in my halls, she will return with us. She clearly misses her friends and I believe my halls have capable healers to help her."

"Thranduil, she needs Elronds help. I will send her to Rivendell and if she wish to return to your halls when she awakes no one will refuse her wishes."

Thranduil turned around swiftly and glared at Galadriel and she glared back at him which caused him to take a step back. He did not wish to awaken her wrath but he wished not to be parted from Awilia again when he had finally found her. He remembered her lips over his body and her sweet taste. He shivered at the thought of the feeling of entering her for the first time, how she gave her heart to him in passion. He had taken it and given her his as he hold her close to him. He had fallen for her youth and the beauty of her heart and could not refuse when she so openly offered it too him. He had tried to shield her from the monster he is but could no longer stay away from her. He knew his love for the young girl was his doom but he wished not to live a life without her in it.

He clenched his teeth as he was tempted again to lift her up and run away with her. But as he glanced over to Galadriels determent stare he knew she knew exactly what he was planning to do. He let out a sigh in defeated as his shoulders slumped down. He felt the rage take over his whole body when he knew he had no power here. He clenched his teeth as his eyes grew dark and he repeated in his head, _She is mine! Mine! She belongs to me and no one will ever touch her again but me. _He bent down a placed a kiss on her brows before he left the chamber without another word.

* * *

_Okay sorry if there is any errors in this chapter, wrote this when I was on the beach. I was interrupted many times thats also the cause of this short chapter. I will try and make the next one longer. Next one will show a bit darker Thranduil and he might be acting a bit possessive and mean. But I kind of like him dark ;) _

**I just want to make clear that she was not raped by the orc but the healers and Haldir thought so because she did have sex with Thranduil but it was the orcs hand that caused the damage that made it look like the orc raped her fully. **

**Please review if you like the story and want me to continue, it encurage me to keep on :) Not so fun to write a story everyone hates lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Weeks passed and Awilias eyes did not open, in her mind she was safe and even the thought of going back to reality made her shake to her core. The empty field was green and the breeze was warm, she laid down and watched the cloud pass with the wind. Not a sound was heard except her own heartbeat. Here she was safe, no one could hurt her here. She felt the soft peddles of a rose beneath her fingertips, the fine lines like a masterpiece. Everything about the rose made her mesmerized, it reminded her of a person so perfect it brought tears to her eyes. He should not be able to invade her mind when she tried so hard to close him out. But everything around her reminded of him, the wind was unruly like his temper, the stars was shining bright like his eyes the night he made love to her. The trees were tall and protective like him, the grass was caressing her like his hands wandered her body, it gave her goosebumps. But the river was like his heart, in parts calm and soothing but further down she knew she would drown in the harsh water and rocky cliffs. She felt a tear roll down her chin and she knew it was not solely his fault everything went so wrong. _What have I done?_ she whispered to herself as her hand fell flat over the rose, crushing the fine lines she minutes ago had caressed so carefully. She looked down on her hand as she moved it away to see the rose crushed against the grass, _this is what I've done_.

"Come back to us." A voice called out in her sanctuary. It was not a cruel voice, it flow in like the wind and surrounded her grieving heart like a warm caress.

…

"My lord Elrond, is there any change?" Mirna asked as she strolled in to the healing chamber.

A deep sigh was heard from the elven lord leaning against one of the peelers. His brown hair fell down his shoulder as he glanced over to the bed.

Her pale skin was smooth and without any scar to be seen, but under the surface she was a scattered soul, he knew she didn't wish to wake up but he had not feel the need to save a human in this way before.

He remembered when she was brought to his halls, the sight of her small body covered in dirt and he could not forget her face. Even if she wasn't awake the pain was evident in her features, he remember how his breath was caught in his throat when he saw her face for the first time. Ever since that day he had been watching over her, try to figure out what it was about her that made him feel like he had seen her before.

"I fear not, we simply have to wait until she's ready to deal with her demons before she will wake up. I will try and sooth her soul the best I can."

Several weeks went by until one day Awilias eyes flickered open, her vision was blurred and her head felt like a volcano ready to burst.

"My lady, do not move." Someone said to her and she tried to localize who the voice belonged to. But she could not focus on anything and she slowly closed her eyes.

She woke up once again when she heard people talking around her and she opened her eyes slowly and this time her eyes could focus on the group that was standing with their backs against her. She could not understand a word that was saying but she could see in their futures that the subject had to be her. Elves she thought, they had to be elves with their pointy ears. Her eyes rested on a blonde haired elf with beautiful features, he looked so relaxed but still a smile lingered on his lips like nothing in this world could ever break his spirit. She felt peace by looking at him, it was like he was glowing and she reached out to touch him.

Her fingers brushed against his hand and suddenly everyone went quiet when the beautiful blonde elf turned his full attention to her. His blue eyes sparkled as he lowered himself down to her. He talked softly to her in a beautiful language, he let his hand grace her hair and she smiled back to him. She wanted to stay in his light.

Weeks went by and slowly Awilia found the strength to stand up on her own, she was still tormented by night terrors which caused her to wake up screaming and her whole body was covered in sweat. The beautiful blond elf kept visiting her and she learned that his name was Glorfindel.

Many stories she heard of the Balrog slayer and she liked his presence the most. They would spend the days switching stories of their own, never touching the subject of the night that caused her stay in Rivendell. She refused to talk about the night so she simply said she could not remember what happened. They did not push her but she knew her night terrors concerned them. Weeks became months and soon it was as everything that happened became a blur, her heart was slowly healing and the horror she had experienced she put away in a dark place back in her mind. She would live, she would not let the fear overcome her.

Awilia stood up from her bed, today she had decided it was time to try and get outdoors, she started to feel restless.

"Let me help you my lady." Glorfindel said as he moved closer to Awilia who tried to walk out of the room on her own.

"Glorfindel." Awilia beamed as she watched him gracefully walk up to her. "I would love for your company." She blush slightly when he smiled too her.

He carefully took her arm and led her slowly out in the garden, they walked for a little while until they found a bench hidden by some bushes. There Awilia sat down and her stomach tingled when she felt Glorfindel sit down close next to her. She never thought she would feel this for anyone except for Thranduil, she winched at the thought of him and it didn't go unnoticed by Glorfindel. He gracefully removed a strand of her hair from her face and slowly let his hand caress her face as he let his hand fall down in to his lap again.

"Your youth and mortality is alluring, something that is so precious that is doomed to die saddens my heart. But still I envy mortality." Glorfindel whispered as he closed his eyes and smiled lightly.

"How can you envy mortality? I would do anything to be able to live for ever, to not be parted from whom I love." She asked as she played with the hem of her dress, not daring to look over to his beautiful face not knowing what she would do if she noticed the same desire in his eyes.

"Would you rather live on and watch the people around you die, knowing you will have to live on with the pain of loss for ever? Elves can die too, not by age like men but we can be killed like anyone els, thats why the days are not long and the small things in life seems meaningless after a while." He answered with a new question.

Awilia could feel his eyes on her but she could still not dare to meet his eyes. Her voice was shaking slightly when she found her words "If I was immortal I could be with the one I love, but now I'm doomed to be alone with a love that can never be real." Her chest ached by her deceiving heart who only caused her pain.

"Thranduil." Glorfindel breathed out, so quiet she almost missed it.

When she heard his name tears welled in her eyes and she clutched her chest, every part of her being missed him, longed for him even if she tried to push it away. Sometimes she could almost feel him calling for her, missing her like she missed him. But she knew that was not possible, it could never be.

"My feelings for Thranduil died the night of the battle, he's a king and I'm a mere human. I don't know what I was thinking that someone like him would ever love me." Awilia said with a sigh with tears escaping her eyes.

She felt Glorfindels warm hand caress her face making her look at him and he cupped her face letting his thumbs trace her tears down her cheeks. Awilia parted her lips as she sucked in a breath. His sweet scent filled her nostrils, it was so different to Thranduils musky scent. Glorfindel smelled like fresh citrus blending with vanilla.

"It hurts me to hear you refer to yourself as a mere human. The stars should be envious of the beauty of your eyes. If you let me I would do anything to ease the pain you're feeling, you're like a precious gem I want to hide from the world. Keep for myself so I know you will always be safe and happy." He whispered against her lips and Awilia felt such a strong desire to lean in and let him capture her lips. Every fiber in her being was screaming for her to lean in to her desire.

Suddenly she could feel a wrath hit her conscious, it surrounded her and she could swear she could hear Thranduil growl for her to stop.

Awilia opened her eyes in fear and looked around to see if he was standing there but she couldn't see him anywhere. She shook her head to get his callings to stop.

"I'm going insane." She hissed lowly as she looked back at Glorfindel.

"Awilia, I do not wish to put you in a strange situation but did you lay with Thranduil?" He asked seriously as he hold her head in his hands.

Awilia could still hear Thranduils warnings to stay away from him. "You're mine Awilia, don't do this." Thranduil roared.

Awilia shook her head and she crashed her lips against Glorfindels and it felt like a flame was lighting inside her core. Her body buzzed by the desire to feel more of Glorfindel blending with Thranduils roaring anger. She was burning and she liked it.

She felt Glorfindel asking for entrance as he graced his tongue on her plump lips, she granted the access directly to piss Thranduil off. She could feel Thranduils anger like it was her own and suddenly she was hit with other emotions, betrayal and love. Everything became so confusing and she let her tongue dance with Glorfindel and she could feel his desire pressed against her and she couldn't deny the pooling heat in her lower stomach. Everything felt so wrong and right at the same time and the feelings confused her to the point that she wanted to scream for both of them to stop. But her body craved closeness and Thranduils heated jealousy made her even more aroused.

Her hands were now tangled up in Glorfindels long hair and she could feel his hand caress her back as he moved over to discover her body. Thranduils anger became to much growing every time her own desire grew.

She broke from the kiss standing up panting, trying to shut Thranduil out of her mind.

"Awilia, I apologize if I went to far." Glorfindel said as he stood up caressing her arm.

Awilia did not answer she simply turned around and ran away. Her mind was spinning with all the feelings, he body wanted release but her heart ached by the hurt and anger radiating from Thranduil.

"How can I feel you?" She whispered out in the cold air.

As she closed her eyes she could see Thranduil before her storming towards her, his eyes was blazing and she tried to move away but she was stuck to the ground. She felt him sweep her up from the ground and possessively claim her mouth and it felt like jolt of fire went through her veins by the sensation. She was drowning in to his hard body and the feeling of his strong arms holding her hard against his muscular chest. He kissed her with such passion she felt dizzy, she panted as she opened her eyes. She was alone in the garden, she looked around for Thranduil but he was nowhere to be found. Her heart was thorn between her feelings. _What have I done?_ She thought before Thranduils voice took over.

"I'm taking you home Awilia. You belong to me, no one is allowed to touch you but me." Thranduils voice roared in her mind before she fell to the ground.


End file.
